


Orchids and Bells

by Blue_Sparkle, Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bellydancing, Bigender Character, Blackmail, Blowjobs, Coffee, Complete, Court Dancer AU, Dancing, Dating, Erebor never fell, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Frottage, Gambling, Happy Ending, Kissing, Knifeplay, Knives, Lipstick, Lipstick Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Meeting the Family, Multimedia Fic, Nonbinary Dwarves, Oral Sex, Parties, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Theft, Trans Characters, Trust porn, baths, bigender!nori, crafting, dancer!nori, disguises, fluff and nonsense, muffing, no bloodplay, royal gifts, sacred dance, tags added as needed, trust porn with knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin had more important things to be doing than attending a court dance performance and watching Dwarves hop around on stage - important things like getting back the royal ring Thorin absolutely should not have gambled away.</p><p>Then the lights fell to illuminate a single dancer moving like nothing he'd ever seen before, or imagined was possible. And suddenly nothing seemed more important than watching Nori dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all to Sparkle and my latest fic! We've been having tons of fun with it, and I hope you all enjoy it just as much!  
> <3  
> TS
> 
> (also: 500th fic in the Nori/Dwalin tag, yay!)

Dwalin had not intended to come.

This kind of celebration was not his usual idea of fun, but Lady Dis and Fridlin had ganged up on him. Dwalin could take anyone in a fight, but when the Princess sighed about how she never got to _see_ him anymore, and that she needed a second guardian to keep the court at bay, and his little sister turned her biggest sad eyes on him, he was defenseless. He always had been, ever since they were children. The pair of them knew it too, curse them.

At least the food and ale were excellent. Dwalin availed himself of both. It was a casual celebration so no one was expected to be weighed down with gold and jewels, but it was still an official court function. Dwalin had brushed his beard into two long thick braids, capped with plain gold on the ends. It was as much concession as he'd make. He was far more comfortable among other soldiers of the army reserve, or drinking in a rowdy tavern.

Not that it had done him much good recently, that last bit. Though to be honest _he_ hadn't been the one gambling. That had been Thorin, but Dwalin had been drinking too much to be a good second for him. Thorin had been winning so well, with Dwalin cheering him on, until he _wasn't_ winning anymore and Dwalin had kept right on cheering him on. Thorin gambled away every last coin in his and Dwalin's pockets, and then his ring, too, in an effort to win it back.

Being drunk and reckless and losing a few purses of coin would have been forgivable. The ring, not so much. It was part of the royal treasury and the crown jewels, not something Thorin had the right to gamble away. Thorin was supposed to get the ring back the next evening in exchange for more coin - a pittance compared to the wealth of Erebor - but the winners knew they had Thorin by the short hairs. Bildr and Galarr, slimy bastards. Dwalin gritted his teeth just thinking of them. Thorin couldn't be seen dealing with the likes of them, so Dwalin had promised to take care of it for him.

It was halfway his fault, anyway.

Dwalin just had to find a compromise Bildr and Galarr would agree to, that was in his power to pay. Much as he hated dealing with extortionists and blackmailers, Dwalin had to deal with them. He would get Thorin's ring back without working as hired muscle for some gang, an extortionist himself, or any of the other distasteful and criminal acts Bildr and Galarr had suggested for him to earn it back. And before they grew impatient and made public the knowledge that Thorin had gambled away a part of the crown jewels. _No one_ could know that.

He didn't have much to do with the court, but even Dwalin knew how big a scandal to the royal family and a shame to Thorin's name it would be if this became known. It was not the behavior expected of the Crown Prince.

"Dwalin!" A hand shoved him in the shoulder hard, and Dwalin focused back on the present. On Lady Dis, with her clear blue eyes piercing him just as sharply as Thorin's ever did. "You are so grim and distracted recently," she mused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dwalin said, and then when her jaw squared argumentatively, "nothing I can't handle."

"I hope so," she said, shaking her head. "Come on, the dancing's starting. Farli and Fridlin are saving a good couch for us, but someone's bound to start a fight for it if it's half empty!"

Dwalin sighed, but let Lady Dis tug him along. He really shouldn't be _here._ Dancing might be all well and good, but he had more important things to do than watch dwarves hop around while nobledwarves postured and built alliances that might not even last an hour, they changed so quickly. Balin thrived on this type of thing, and even Fridlin was comfortable in it, but it was not Dwalin's idea of fun.

Still, he had a fresh mug of mead and he ended up comfortably squished between Farli and the arm of the couch while Fridlin took the other end - bookends to buffer the princess and her consort from anyone who might disturb their enjoyment of the dancers.

The musicians were good, and Dwalin's boot tapped along in time. The court dancers were very pretty, he had to admit. They wore no outward markers of gender while performing, so they could play a character of any gender and so anyone might imagine they were exactly what they desired. They gleamed under the lights in their stage jewelry and silks and makeup. There were exuberant displays of youthful energy in jigs and dances meant to tell the tale of heroic battles. There were slower, more thoughtful songs and dances performed with grace and gravity by solid older Dwarves with mithril hair.

There was something for every taste, and they were all very beautiful. People cooed and sighed and cheered for their favorites. Dwalin tried not to yawn too obviously. He found his way to the bottom of his tankard of mead very quickly, and checked it carefully in the hopes that there was more where that came from.

Lady Dis rudely interrupted Dwalin's inspection by leaning over Farli to poke him hard in the side. "Pay attention," she hissed, but she didn't seem angry. She and the entire couch seemed to be laughing at him. Dwalin obediently set his tankard down beside the couch and turned his eyes back toward the dancers.

A dance was just ending, and the music changed. The time was all wrong, Dwalin couldn't follow it on a basic 3/4 or 4/4 time. It wasn't even on a 4 at all, and Dwalin's boot landed flat on the floor. There was a single melody line, unfamiliar warbling as it rose and fell - a droning note beneath - and a light drum. Three instruments alone, but surprisingly complex. Dwalin itched to see the musicians, to understand what they were doing, but the lights had fallen to near darkness.

Then there was a single light, and Dwalin forgot all about the musicians. The dancer was dressed strangely, wrapped in silk and gold. Their hair was bound back in a long braid, their head crowned with white and silver, their deep golden-brown skin dusted with flecks of gold. They were _barefooted_ with a cuff of bells on their ankles, and a line of red paint along the instep of their foot to accent its nakedness. Their pose was unusual, no type of dance Dwalin was familiar with, but clearly a pose with one foot raised. The smooth motions of the dancer's arms had the air of ritual, and they were smiling at the audience. Inviting them in.

"From the Men of far eastern Rhun," the dancer intoned, voice light and pleasing to the ear, "A prayer in dance to honor Ulmo, Lord of the Waters."

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/135124166593/from-the-men-of-far-eastern-rhun-the-dancer)

The dancer moved then, their foot smacked the stone floor in time with the music, setting all their bells to chiming. Every motion was smooth and graceful, was joy, was ritual. Dwalin had never had never seen the use for anything but Mahal and the seven, but he could feel _this._ He did not know the steps, did not understand the music, but he could feel it somewhere in his blood. Or in his throat, like he'd fallen beneath the water and would drown in the beauty, in the fear and the kindness and the cold ferocity.

Dwalin hardly had the sense to applaud when the dance was over, and the lights fell again. They were down for only a moment, and the dancer had disappeared without even the tinkle of a bell when they came back up. Dwalin still roared his approval when he had his breath back, joining the rest of the cheering audience. He had never seen a Dwarf dance that way. Sure, he might have caught glimpses of something similar in street theatre when Men came to trade from far away, but he'd never paid it any attention.

It had never been as fluid and beautiful as _this._

"Told you," Dis poked at Dwalin's side, laughing at him.

"Who… what?" Dwalin asked, pushing her hands away before she could tickle him. The musicians were turning back to more traditional song, another regular dance beginning, but he couldn't shake the feeling. His eyes searched the curtain backdrop behind which the dancer must have disappeared, as if he could catch another glimpse.

"Nori." Farli took mercy on Dwalin and caught Dis' hands to kiss them as she answered his ineloquent question. "From the Ri line." Even Dwalin knew about them. The Dancing Ri had produced some of the most famous dancers Erebor had ever seen. "Nori _rarely_ performs, but it's always something special."

"I saw that," Dwalin said. "Will Nori dance again?" He could almost bite his tongue for how eager he sounded, but he was among friends. They only laughed at him for it, and Fridlin held up three fingers while motioning him to silence.

The rest of the evening was a torment. The other dancers could not get their parts over with soon enough for Dwalin's liking. His hope sparked after each performance, only to have it dashed when it was some other dancer or group.

He finally breathed when Nori took the floor again. The music changed to the drum and the warbling tones, and Nori took up a pose with their long braid held in one hand, and a teasing smile on their lips.

"The meeting of Nessa and the warrior Tulkas, in the gardens of Almaren," Nori said, and began. This dance was quicker, even lighter still on those delicate bare feet. No one in proper boots could have danced that way. Ankle bells rang with each motion, and Nori was light as air. At points it was nearly pantomime. Through Nori's performance Dwalin could practically see the invisible partner Nessa danced around. Someone large, powerful, and desired. Nori flirted with expression, with motion, with stroking hands on their long braid until Dwalin was on fire. Very nearly he was Tulkas to run after, to try to catch the laughing dancer - to capture only when Nessa willed it.

It could have gone on forever and still ended too soon. One circle Nori danced around Tulkas, in the arms of the warrior, and the music ended when the lights fell.

Nori was gone again.

It was just a performance. Dwalin knew that, of course he did. People shifted, changing seats with their momentary alliances, and he was no unseasoned adolescent to believe that the flirting of a player on the stage meant anything in the real world. He finally refilled his tankard of mead, but even the drink could not cool him.

Dwalin's mind burned and his fingers itched to touch. That long red-brown braid, with the jeweled pins fastened all the way down it - what might that feel like? Would it be soft or smooth or coarse? He could take each pin out, one at a time, kiss the turn of braid it had come from as he worked his way up. Or those feet, those bare feet exposed for anyone to see, he could taste the line of red paint up the instep. He could run his hands down all of Nori's body, feel the muscles and strength needed for such a different style of dance.

It was just a performance. A flirting dance on the stage was not an invitation. Dwalin returned to his seat on the couch - ejecting a sycophant who was bothering the princess' consort - and Farli gave him a pleased smile for it. He drank his mead and patiently waited for Nori's promised third dance.

Dwalin didn't even know what gender Nori was. He nearly laughed when he realized. He didn't have the first idea what Nori's heart was, whether Nori was a kind Dwalin would usually be attracted to, but it didn't seem to matter. If Nori happened to be a Dam, or blended, or genderless, Dwalin could not imagine that would change how he felt. It was nearly disorienting, after so long of being sure he was almost exclusively attracted to male Dwarves. There was always the exception, wasn't there?

He could have asked. Farli or Dis or Fridlin likely knew what Nori's heart was when not on the stage, but that felt like cheating. Dwalin grinned and drank his mead and waited.

The dances went on, and on, and then the lights fell. Dwalin very nearly thought he'd been lied to and there was not going to be a third dance from Nori. He had a moment to feel personally victimized and deeply betrayed when a single spotlight lit a lone figure.

Nori was facing away from the audience this time, and had changed outfits. Petals of silk woven light as mist adorned Nori's body, all but transparent with nothing concealed. Nori's ankles were bare now, no adornment whatsoever on them beneath their soft flowing pants. There was a wide jeweled belt very low on Nori's hips, barely enough cover for modesty beneath the gauzy silk.

The music was different too - still not Erebor's usual, but with a completely different flavor. Individual notes from the single flute were shorter, sharper, wandering still in a time Dwalin couldn't quite follow along with the single drum. Nori's hips moved to it, slow undulations to match the beat. Dwarven bodies did not _move_ that way, flexible as a green willow twig, but Nori's did.

"From the Men of the deep deserts of far Harad," Nori intoned, arms rising smoothly over head, entire body stretched out.

On cue, the drummer fell into a cascade, and Nori's hips vibrated in time. Nori shimmied back and forth, up and down, spun around to fix their brilliant smile on the audience. Nori's long flat stomach undulated, exposed by their flowing outfit. Were it not for Nori's size and the unmistakeable pelt of body hair that adorned them, Dwalin would not think it was possible for Nori to be a Dwarf. Not and move that way. Dwalin didn't imagine even _Elves_ were that flexible. No creature with bones ought to be able to do it, and it might be the most beautiful thing Dwalin had ever seen.

Far too soon the music stopped and Nori froze, beauty captured in crystal. Dwalin was not the only one to applaud, but Nori flashed that devastating grin and the music started back up. Only this time there were knives in Nori's hands. There was _nothing_ concealed in the outfit, but Nori had pulled knives from somewhere. Balisong knives, Dwalin had seen them among soldiers a time or two. Nori flicked them open and shut, flipped them around their hands, the tricks that any balisong knife owner seemed intent to master and most cut themselves badly trying to perform. Only Nori was not cutting themself, and was dancing at the same time. An entirely new level of difficulty.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/135138810323/do-you-want-to-read-a-fic-in-which-nori-is-a-court)

And then Nori began to cut. The blades of the knives ran along Nori's arms, across Nori's chest and belly and thighs - still dancing. The silks fell away, flung off like falling petals, cut from Nori's moving body.

Nori shimmied and twisted and spun, and the silks fell one by one until Nori was bare save for glittering paint and  jeweled arm bands and a belt that just barely cupped the bulge of Nori's groin. Dwalin's mouth was dry, terror that Nori would cut themself and hunger and wonder.

The drums described one last crescendo, and Nori moved like nothing alive, and then there was darkness and silence.

Dwalin had nearly stood, as if he could catch Nori, when the lights came up for the final time. The performance was over, and Dwalin was not the quietest of those cheering the dance. The image of Nori was burned behind his eyes, branded into his skin. Silk and knives, danger and grace. He'd never imagined the like. Lady Dis and Farli were exclaiming something about never having seen that variation before, but Dwalin could barely understand them.

Dwalin's entire skin prickled in sympathy with Nori's, as though he was the one the cold blades, so deadly sharp, had touched. He was wound up tight, as though he might spend from just a breath of warm air against his skin, but thankfully there was none to be had. Dwalin breathed carefully, pulling himself back from the brink and back under control.

He was not one to mistake a performance for an invitation, but Dwalin had never been more tempted to it. He wanted to touch, to know. To worship that which he could barely understand.

Fridlin had to ask Dwalin three times what he thought of the performance before his mind could understand the question.

"Nori was…" Dwalin did not have words. His eyes traveled to the curtain, as if he could see through it to where the dancers were hiding. But that would be rude, to watch them without permission, and Dwalin turned his eyes away.

The Dams huddled in together, giggling at him, but Dwalin couldn't even mind. And he nearly hadn't attended the celebration. He'd nearly gone on, never knowing that such wonders existed.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/135124166593/from-the-men-of-far-eastern-rhun-the-dancer)

Lady Dis hopped up from the couch and went to the master of ceremonies, pushing to the fore of those Dwarves who were gathered around him, to whisper in his ear. Dwalin only kept an eye on her out of habit, to be sure she didn't need his help. The master of ceremonies bowed to her, and Dwalin didn't need to be able to hear to see his lips move in 'for you, my lady' before he straightened and gestured Dwalin over imperiously. Dis grinned and waved him over.

The last thing in the world Dwalin wanted to do was move, as though it would break the spell on him and leave him in a world devoid of such magic, but he did not disobey the Princess. A few Dwarves sneered at Dwalin, but he ignored them.

"I could hardly turn you away with her ladyship suing on your behalf," the master of ceremonies said, shaking his head. He shoved a pair of goblets into Dwalin's hands. "But princess' favor or no, you treat Nori with respect or you'll never have the chance again."

"What?" Dwalin asked. He turned toward Dis, who was giggling into her sleeve. How much ale had she drunk? "What!?"

"You have been given the honor of sharing the first drink." The master of ceremonies' lip twitched, as though he might begin laughing at Dwalin too. "You will be the first to offer congratulations to Nori when the dancers emerge to mingle."

"But I!" Dwalin floundered, but Dis was no help. She stretched up to kiss his cheek and sailed off back to Fridlin and Farli, who were laughing at him too. Traitors, all of them.

Dwalin was abandoned with the master of ceremonies. The old Dwarf reminded him of the finer points of etiquette, here, but he might as well not have bothered. Dwalin's ears were buzzing too loud for any words to make sense. The master of ceremonies moved on to other Dwarves who would share drinks with other dancers, and Dwalin was left standing with goblets of spiced watered wine, waiting for Nori to emerge, without the first idea how he was supposed to behave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few videos for Nori's dance inspiration:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbRX_cdTap8
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dg0I757w-Mg


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the perfect finale

Nori collapsed behind the curtain in triumph. The audience was deafening, wild, and his entire body was tingling. A good performance in front of a good audience was like that. He allowed himself just a moment to listen, to feel it like flying, and the rest allowed him.

Then one of the little apprentices came up with water and clothes, and Nori came back down to the stone. There was no room for modesty behind the curtain. Nori wasn't the only one stripping down and changing into more comfortable clothes, calling congratulations back and forth. He just happened to have much less left to take off than most.

"You were on _fire_ ," Ljomi told him, his discarded silks in hir arms. Sie was in charge of his costumes, and held the silk up to inspect it. It looked like Nori had managed to only cut the loose stitches and ribbons he was supposed to this time. None of the silk was damaged. Ljomi grinned at him through one of the veils. "Did you see the big warrior sitting with the Princess?"

Nori spun around Ljomi, laughing and drunk on the applause still. He hugged hir solid little frame from behind, stretching up on his tiptoes to be able to rest his chin on the top of hir head. "I did. He was enjoying himself." The warrior had been fun to watch, utterly captivated. A perfect gauge for Nori to read the success of his performance, with his every reaction bare on his face. Not to mention that the warrior was nice to look at.

"Well, his name is Dwalin and the Princess herself asked if he could share the first drink with you!"

"No!" Nori pushed Ljomi away to look for the lie on hir face, and laughed again when he saw the truth of it. He kissed hir on the cheek with a loud smacking sound, leaving a pink print from his lip paint, and danced away from hir retaliatory swat to find the robe to go over his underlinens.

The robe was long and double-layered - the silky layer against his skin was lavender to match his eye paint, showing just a little through the heavier gray overrobe. It was open enough at the neck to show off some of his chest hair and the gold paint that made him glow. Nori vied for a place in front of the mirror, admiring himself and adding a few braids to his hair to mark himself as male for the evening.

When enough were ready, the dancers began their formal exit from behind the curtain to mingle. Nori allowed the greybeards to go before him, giving them the honor of their years. When it was his turn, Dwalin was waiting - looking more like a frightened rabbit than a warrior. His eyes were wide all the way around, standing as stiff and still as a soldier at attention if not for the wine goblets in his hands. His hair and beard were simply done, with almost no decoration and stray hairs escaping his few braids, but full and thick. He was handsome, for all that, taller and broader than he'd seemed when sitting. He must be among the tallest Dwarves Nori had ever met, with his thick crest of hair lifting him even higher. Dwalin spotted Nori and took a step forward, and then stopped as if he was not sure he was supposed to.

Nori took mercy on him and smiled, stepping up and holding a hand out for a goblet. Dwalin held one out to him, and Nori let his hands caress Dwalin's as he took it. All the blood rushed to Dwalin's face at that, his eyes fixed on Nori and nothing else. He was well and truly starstruck, and that was always fun. It was only surprising that Nori had never seen him before, if he liked dancers so much.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/135586451873/nori-took-mercy-on-him-and-smiled-stepping-up-and)

Dwalin also didn't seem to know to offer the toast, so Nori raised the goblet himself. He wasn't about to waste the chance to drink from the royal cellar. The spices in this batch smelled particularly good - just the thing to relax.

"To the dance," Nori said. Dwalin clinked goblets and drank with him. Nori hummed his approval of the watered wine and lowered his goblet. Dwalin did the same, but he still didn't seem to have anything to say. Nori raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do?" Dwalin blurted out, hunted. "I didn't plan on this…" His voice was deep enough to send a shiver down Nori's spine.

Nori laughed, resting a hand on Dwalin's arm, which did not make Dwalin's face any less red. It was a very nice arm. Strong. "First you complement me," Nori suggested, taking another sip of wine.

"I have never seen anything like the way you dance." Dwalin said, completely earnest. "I could have watched forever. I never felt anything for any but Mahal, but when you danced for Ulmo I could feel it." He shook his head in wonder. "Like I was drowning, but good. And when you danced Nessa I wanted to be Tulkas…" Dwalin reached toward Nori as if he would touch, but drew his hand back. "You dance with so much feeling. How could anyone not feel it with you?"

Nori could feel a flush of heat on his own face, though on him it would likely be attributed to just having danced. Dwalin was no scholar of dance to complement Nori's techniques, but he also hadn't jumped immediately to the carnal or the lewd. That's what Nori would have expected, especially after that last dance and how Dwalin had responded to it. He sipped a bit more wine to cover himself.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you enjoyed the performance," Nori finally answered. "I traveled a long way to learn it." He made a few gestures from the dance for Ulmo with his free hand. "Every motion is part of the prayer - as much religious worship as display."

"It's beautiful," Dwalin said. "There was so much joy in it."

Nori made a brief gesture to accept that, pulling the words to his heart, and then setting them free to the Valar. "And now you've pleased with your compliment, so I'll ask you a little about yourself." Nori continued, "What's your name, and what do you do?"

"Dwalin, son of Fundin," Dwalin introduced, bowing slightly. "I work in leather for my craft, and I serve in the army reserve."

"Mm, a soldier," Nori mused aloud. Fundin, she was a distant cousin of the King. Not all that close to the throne, but an influential noble still. Dwalin wasn't her oldest child, but still high on the tier of nobles. He didn't seem to think that entitled him to anything from Nori, though, which counted in his favor. "And leatherwork. What's your latest project?"

"A satchel!" Dwalin brightened. "For my cousin, Oin. It's sturdy oxhide on the outside, but kidskin on the inside, very supple. He's a healer, so he needs hundreds of little compartments to hold each herb. I've been embossing each one with an image of…" Dwalin broke himself off, ducking a bit. "You'll be bored if I run on about leather."

"Your cousin should count himself lucky," Nori said. Dwalin was right, but it wasn't diplomatic to agree, and Dwalin gained a few points for realizing it. "I'm sure it'll be perfect."

Dwalin beamed at Nori for that, and Nori couldn't help smiling back. He could have thanked Dwalin for his time and the wine and wandered off to talk with other nobles - others who he already knew and knew he got along with. He could have, but he didn't really want to. Dwalin was fun, for the moment.

"Now how about you offer me your arm, and introduce me to your friends so we can talk more?" Nori suggested. It might have been pushing a bit far, but Dwalin immediately held out his arm to Nori as if he couldn't believe his luck. He remained good at following directions. _That_ could turn out to be fun. Nori insinuated himself against Dwalin's side as he put his hand in the crook of his elbow, and he could feel the hitch in Dwalin's breath and the shiver that passed through him.

Dwalin put his hand over Nori's protectively - thick tattooed fingers, calloused but so warm and gentle, and now was probably not the time to start lusting over them. Nori gave Dwalin's arm an affectionate squeeze just to feel the muscles as he was walked safely through the crowd of milling nobles to Lady Dis' couch. It was a very nice arm, with very nice muscles.

"Nori," Dwalin gave Nori's hand a pat, releasing it. "Princess Dis and Princess Consort Farli, and my sister Fridlin."

"I am most honored to meet you, your Highnesses." Nori bowed deeply, but he did catch the look between Lady Dis and Lady Farli, excitement and laughter, and the way they squeezed each other's hands.

"Please, this is an informal celebration, there is no need for titles," Lady Dis said.

"Dis and I are enamoured of your performances," Lady Farli said, nudging Lady Dis to scoot over and make more room. "Please, sit with us!"

Nori found himself pulled down onto the couch, firmly ensconced between Lady Farli and Dwalin, while Fridlin was relegated to the arm of the couch. Not that she seemed displeased with her placement. She was more interested in lightly teasing her brother about being attracted to Nori. She didn't say it in words, but the context was obvious.

They were all easy to talk to. Nori told a few stories of his travels, and Dwalin was coaxed into telling some funny soldier stories, and Lady Farli had been and still was a miner and had a good stock of mining tales. Even Lady Dis was surprisingly _normal_ to talk to, though Nori was sure not to forget her rank.

Nori discovered that he'd never seen Dwalin at a performance before because Dwalin did not tend to attend the celebrations. Found them boring. Dwalin broke Lady Dis and Fridlin off to swear up and down that this one was different and that it would consider it a great personal loss if he hadn't come. Of course, they then teased him that they must make him to go to many more court functions in case he liked them too.

It was very fun, and friendly, and Nori was sitting drinking with royalty and accepting a refill on his goblet from the Princess' own cup. Nothing could have made a better finale to a near-perfect performance. Or _almost_ nothing.

Dwalin's body was pressed close against Nori's, and it was a very lovely body too. Very warm and comfortable to lean against, and the rumble of his deep voice settled into Nori's bones whenever he spoke. Nori knew more than enough nobles who would have taken advantage of the situation to let their hands roam on Nori's body, but Dwalin was not one. He touched Nori's hand or his shoulder occasionally, chaste and as light as though Nori were made of eggshell porcelain.

It was sweet, and Dwalin's eyes were worshipful whenever Nori met them. Nori wasn't like Dori to go courting noble admirers, he didn't have the temperament for it, but Dwalin might be worth pursuing. Not that any actual _pursuit_ seemed necessary.

Dwalin was not pressing for anything physical, he might be craft-wed and free of desire for it, but that's not the feeling Nori from him. He felt more like restraint. What might he be like if he were encouraged to let go? Nori's gut tightened with the thought, a tendril of arousal curling through his groin and thighs.

Eventually the Princess and her Consort were called away to talk with other nobles, and Fridlin wandered off to talk with other friends as the celebration broke up, and Nori and Dwalin were left alone on the couch. Nori turned so he could face Dwalin, curled up on the couch all small and soft and only barely dressed enough for modesty. He smiled up at Dwalin from under his lashes, his bare toes stroking down Dwalin's calf in a way that was not modest at all.

"You don't have to… to be here with me?" Dwalin's words were in clear opposition to his body language. He leaned in like his entire body was hungry to get closer to Nori.

" _I_ know that," Nori said, leaning in closer himself, dropping his voice so Dwalin had to come closer to hear. Nori curled his fingers around one of Dwalin's long thick beard braids, gave it a teasing tweak. "Do you?"

Dwalin nodded a little, but his shoulders shrugged a bit too. His eyes said he did _not_ know it. Nori released Dwalin's braid, instead stroked the side of his face lightly, tucking a stray bit of hair behind his ear.

"Any obligations I had ended with the toast," Nori informed him. "Everything after is because I still _want_ to be close to you."

"Oh." Dwalin's breath caught on a slight shudder when Nori's hand came to rest at the back of his neck, his face flushed hot again, and he answered eagerly when Nori kissed him.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/135663329058/any-obligations-i-had-ended-with-the-toast-nori)

It was far too brief a kiss, Dwalin sucked lightly on Nori's bottom lip, and Nori pressed in with his tongue, just a tiny flirtation before he pulled back. Dwalin's big hand had found its way to Nori's shoulder, and stroked down to his waist to hold him tenderly. Dwalin's pupils were wide, his entire body curling in toward Nori's as if he could engulf him, and Nori made his decision.

"I want you," he whispered.

Dwalin's grip tightened on Nori's waist, his thick fingers digging in as he swallowed convulsively. "My family's home is nearby," he answered. "We could go…"

"Mm," Nori hummed his pleasure at the answer, stroking Dwalin's beard braid as he leaned back. "I have to perform again tomorrow." Dwalin's face fell, nodding as he leaned back as well, and Nori continued. "So you'll have to go easy on me. But I think you know how to be gentle?"

Dwalin nodded hard. His hand stroked Nori's hip almost too lightly to feel, as if in demonstration. Nori could handle a bit more than that, but he'd take it as a good sign. He leaned in to brush the lightest of kisses on Dwalin's cheek.

"Meet me outside the side entrance," he whispered, and left to change. Dwalin looked stunned on the couch, half-reaching out as if to catch Nori, when he threw one last smile over his shoulder before disappearing behind the curtain.

Nori would eat his own bells if Dwalin changed his mind about taking him home in the time it took him to change into something decent enough for the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knives and smut

Dwalin was a soldier - at least some of the time. He knew how to wait.

Nori said to meet him out the side door, so Dwalin was waiting out the side door. And he wasn't going to lose patience and give up just because it was taking longer than he'd expected. He'd hardly believed his luck when Nori touched him, kissed him, said he wanted to be close to him. Nori looked up at him with a smile on his lips and warmth in his beautiful golden eyes, and Dwalin wanted to do anything and everything he said.

Even if the side door turned out to be a lie to get rid of a noble who got too clingy when there was no other polite way to get them out of the way.

Dwalin hadn't _tried_ to pressure Nori. He really hadn't, but Nori might have interpreted Dis' favor as taking away his choice in the matter. Anyone who knew the Princess knew she would never abuse her influence that way, and Nori seemed better versed in the complexities of court life than Dwalin was, but there was still the possibility. Sending Dwalin out to the side door might be a way to get away from him without causing a scene.

That was if Dwalin's ego wasn't just being laughed at. If he was being tested to see if he really thought so much of himself he'd spend half the night standing by the side door waiting for a beautiful dancer who could do so much better than to spend a night with him. Dwalin never could be bothered to attempt the polished elegance of the court - and he would have looked silly if he tried, lanky warrior that he was. He was much more the kind of lover to take out in the wilds, watching your back and warming your bedroll. And Nori was so beautiful and so skilled; he could have anyone he wanted.

Beauty and kindness did not always walk hand in hand, but Dwalin did not want to believe any cruelty of Nori. He rounded his shoulders against the thoughts and shifted his weight subtly to the other foot. He was a soldier. He far prefered action, but he knew how to stand on review and _wait_ , for hours if need be.

The door finally opened to divulge Nori. He was wearing far less jewelry and more clothes - a simple but elegant jacket and pants - and he'd washed most of his makeup off so he only had a hint of eye pencil and a smattering of gold glitter on his skin. He smiled up at Dwalin, long lashes falling over his eyes, and Dwalin forgot all worries and words and anything but the joy of gazing on him.

"Sorry it took me so long," Nori apologized, "I had a deal with costuming for tomorrow. Thanks for waiting."

"I didn't mind it," Dwalin promised. He really would have waited half the night, just for the hope of a chance.

Nori reached for his arm, and Dwalin remembered to offer his elbow just a little late. "To yours?" Nori suggested, giving his bicep an affectionate squeeze that had all his blood pounding in his face.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/136073504568/nori-reached-for-his-arm-and-dwalin-remembered-to)

"Aye," Dwalin agreed readily. He couldn't have disagreed with Nori if he'd wanted to. It was not a far walk, thankfully. He put his free hand over Nori's, as if he could keep it safe, and Nori rested his head against Dwalin's shoulder. If the way were not so familiar he could walk it in his sleep, Dwalin might have lost it in his distraction.

Dwalin let them in quietly through the back door to the family apartments, and up to his own room. It was only when he opened his own bedroom door and turned on the gas lamp that he remembered he hadn't been expecting visitors there. It wasn't filthy, but it wasn't clean.

It was not up to the standards that Nori deserved.

"Wait here?" Dwalin begged, releasing Nori's hand.

Nori just nodded, smiling up at him, and Dwalin kissed the back of his hand before bolting into the room. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. He just had to gather up the practice weapons he'd left strewn about the room and put them on their rack. And shove the dirty shirt draped across the end of his bed in the hamper. And kick the spare boots further under the bed. The pile of leathercrafting scraps and tools on the chair was a complete loss; Dwalin pushed it beneath the desk so the room at least _looked_ a little more organized.

Nori was leaning against the doorway, watching him but still smiling, when Dwalin turned back to him. He seemed to take this as invitation and stepped into the room, reaching up to turn the gas lamp to low as he did. Nori moved like the dancer he was, sinuous as a snake and light on his toes even in boots.

"I'm sorry it was a m-" Dwalin started, cut off when Nori placed his hands on his chest and leaned up to kiss him. Kissing was a far better use of mouths anyway, and Dwalin forgot all about anything he was going to say. Nori's mouth was hot and demanding, and Dwalin was more than willing to yield to it. His hands found Nori's slender hips, gently, gently stroked his back and held him close. Nori was so small and so perfect. Dwalin would be scared of breaking him even if he _hadn't_ been warned to be gentle.

"I like it," Nori said, gold eyes glinting in the faint lamplight, shadowed and hungry. It took Dwalin a moment to piece together that Nori meant the room. "It's very you, and I _want_ you. I can't have any marks, and I shouldn't risk anything too athletic or playing the anvil, much as I love it. I'm already going to be sore tomorrow. You probably noticed on my last dance that I'm seeding?"

Dwalin swallowed hard at the reminder of Nori's final dance, the way he'd moved. The knives. He had noticed what type of body Nori had. It had been impossible not to, with his hammer and stones only just held in his jeweled cup.

"Aye," Dwalin nodded. "Aye, I am too. A seeding man." He wasn't at his most eloquent, but Nori was still smiling. "There's lots to do without the hammer and anvil." Dwalin was fond of both positions, just maybe not for tonight. There were easier things to do.

"There are," Nori agreed, unbuckling his belt and shrugging out of his jacket to set it on the chest at the foot of the bed. How could a person move that fluidly, as though the removal of a jacket were part of a dance? As much ritual and prayer as anything else he'd done. Nori raised an impressive braided brow at Dwalin, and he remembered to begin taking his own clothes off. His blood pounded in his cheeks as he awkwardly fumbled with his own buckles.

Meanwhile Nori already had his shirt off, his brown skin glittering along the hollow of his collarbone where flecks of gold paint had collected. He flicked a closed balisong around one hand, setting it on top of his shirt.

"You still haven't told me what you thought of my last dance," Nori mused. "I might be tempted to think you didn't like it…"

"No, never," Dwalin protested. He knew he was being pressed for praise, but he didn't care. He tongue wanted to wag for as long as Nori expected it of him. Until Nori found a better use for it. "I never knew anyone could move that way, Dwarf or no. All that skill, and heat, and joy. I've never seen anything like it. I thought I would spend untouched, watching you dance it. Just thinking." His skin burned hot and too tight for him again, remembering it.

Nori flushed himself, just the faintest hint of warmth on his neck and along the top of his cheeks in the dim lamplight. "What part did you like best?" he asked.

"The knives," Dwalin didn't know how not to tell the most blunt truth with Nori looking at him like that. "What must that feel like?" Dwalin traced a line across Nori's collarbone with one blunt fingertip, and Nori leaned up into it.

"Would you like to know?" Nori asked. His golden eyes were burning now, he reached out, nimble fingers caressing the balisong knife. An invitation, no more than that, and nearly a threat.

Dwalin's heart all but stopped in his chest, tongue sticking to the top of his mouth so he finally could not answer. He could still nod, though, firm and fervent. Nori flashed a grin like a razor, the knife flipping open in one hand as he pushed Dwalin back with the other. Dwalin let himself be backed onto the bed until he lay on it with Nori straddling his hips.

Nori brought the knife to his own lips, breathed against it and licked slowly up the back of the blade. He turned it in his hand so the unsharpened back of the blade faced outward and brought it toward Dwalin's neck. He paused while it was still a handspan away, searching Dwalin's face.

"Yeah?" he asked, breathless.

Dwalin gasped a trembling breath, half his instincts and all his combat training screaming to capture Nori's blade hand, get it away from himself - the other half aching to feel, to know, to trust though he'd only just met Nori hours ago. And it was only the back of the blade, after all. Dwalin gasped a second breath, sweat prickling beneath his arms and all the way down his back as he clenched his hand in the blankets and raised his chin, lay his throat bare to Nori's blade.

"Aye."

The cold of the blade kissed the side of his neck beneath his beard braids, and Dwalin flinched through but did not move.

"There," Nori breathed. "There you are, so trusting. So good." His hips moved, a shuddering grind against Dwalin's groin, and Dwalin could not help moaning. The fingers of Nori's free hand teased at Dwalin's fist, clenched in the blankets, managed to get him to let go and place his hand on Nori's thigh instead. "Tap out if it gets too much," Nori told him. "Just like sparring, yeah?"

"Yeah," Dwalin echoed him. That he could do. Nori purred in answer, grinding on Dwalin again as he slid the knife slowly down Dwalin's neck. Dwalin's entire skin was buzzing, alive with sensation. Nori's blade was the tiniest contact, but it was the entire world.

Nori sliced the back of the blade slowly down until the tip rested at the hollow of Dwalin's throat, a faint scrape of the sharpness of it against his skin, and Dwalin couldn't breathe. The slightest pressure was all it would take to open him up from there, the tiniest push.

Nori held Dwalin's life in his blade hand, and Dwalin could not look away from his eyes. Molten gold pouring into his own, fixated attention, hunger. Dwalin's entire body was arching up, trembling, pushing into the balisong and desperate to squirm away from it.

Dwalin's hands clenched harder, on the blankets and Nori's thigh. His head spun, lungs burning and spots dancing in front of his eyes. The instant his fingers loosened their death-grip to try and tap out, Nori snatched the knife back away from his throat and Dwalin collapsed gasping.

"Beautiful," Nori praised, gentle hand stroking the side of his face and his hips rolling against Dwalin's. "You're so good." The words settled into his heart, richer by far than rubies. Dwalin had never been so hard in his whole life, and his body rutted up against Nori all on its own even as he shook and tried to catch his breath.

"Is that enough, or do you want more?" Nori asked, the balisong flicking around his hand - open and shut and nearly as though it would close on his fingers and cut him, but never quite doing it.

"More," Dwalin managed to gasp, both hands on Nori's hips now, petting almost desperately.

"Then you'd better take your shirt off… unless you want me to _cut_ it off." Nori licked his lips, not at all reluctant to do so.

Dwalin moaned, shivering with the thought, but he did still have the presence of mind to know that this was a new tunic fine enough for court and he shouldn't ruin it. He sat up halfway and all but tore the tunic off over his head to fling it viciously across the room.

Nori laughed softly, the back of the knife coming to rest at one end of his collarbone, and Dwalin stilled beneath him. The cold edge of it dragged slowly across the top of his pectoral and Dwalin's skin stung behind it, almost as though Nori had turned the blade to open his skin with it. He did not dare look down - could not turn his eyes away from Nori's face. Nori reached the center of Dwalin's chest and switched sides, mirroring the path on the opposite pectoral.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/136213129888/the-cold-edge-of-it-dragged-slowly-across-the-top#notes)

"Look at you," Nori purred, drawing another stinging line on Dwalin's chest below the first, toward the sensitivity of his nipple. "Big strong soldier, lying here so sweet beneath my blade."

The blade hit Dwalin's nipple with a quiet _clink_ against his piercing, and his entire body jolted with his gasp. His body tried to squirm away, to push up into the sharp-dangerous pressure, to frot up against Nori's body still rocking above him, to hold perfectly still against the threat of the knife.

Nori breathed part of a laugh low in his throat, scraping the back of the blade back and forth across Dwalin's nipple. It was cold and hard, so good and terrifying against the sensitivity of his nipple. After far too long and far too soon Nori switched to the opposite side of Dwalin's chest, repeating the same trail again.

Dwalin moaned helplessly, gasping with relief and near to cursing with frustration when Nori moved on to draw different patterns on his skin. His shoulders, his arms, his ribs - each were kissed briefly by the blade. Each claimed and under Nori's control. Each pleasured to Nori's whim, with Nori's eyes pinning Dwalin into place - Nori's body moving above his - Nori's voice murmuring praise.

Nori brought the tip of the blade back to Dwalin's neck, nudged his chin up and drew it slowly down his throat. Dwalin did not dare swallow as it passed across the prominent apple of his throat, did not dare breathe. His heart was hammering in his ears, his fingers digging into Nori's thighs and the sweat of fear and desire damp on his back and beneath his arms. Nori held it there for one eternal moment, and then the knife passed on. It briefly dipped into the notch of Dwalin's collarbones and then further down.

Nori scraped the sharp tip of the balisong slowly down the center of his chest, light and delicate to rest finally at the hollow beneath his ribs. Dwalin's stomach sucked in, desperate to get away. His breath all rushed out, and it was too much. Far too much. The slightest push and Nori had him gutted, diaphragm pierced so he couldn't fill his lungs and died gasping like a fish.

"Nnn!" Dwalin didn't have the breath for a full negation. He smacked Nori's thigh twice, tapping out desperately, and the knife point was gone but Dwalin had already fallen headlong over the edge of climax. It poured through him in a wild rush, as overwhelming and sharp-edged as a knife blade against his skin. His arms wrapped around Nori's body, clinging to him like he was the only stable stone to anchor the entire world.

"You're safe," Nori was murmuring when Dwalin was aware of himself against. Dwalin had pulled him down to the bed, hidden his face against Nori's belly. Nori stroked Dwalin's shoulders, his hair. "You're safe, nothing can hurt you. You did so good."

Dwalin nuzzled his face against the soft skin and light fur of Nori's belly, feeling the movement of Nori's breath and faintly his heartbeat - going nearly as hard as Dwalin's own. He never wanted to hear anything but Nori's voice, to be held and kept safe though Nori had been the one holding the blade to begin with. For some eternal moment Dwalin was as clean as the stone he'd been carved of before Mahal took up the hammer and chisel to form him. He was held and treasured and protected; but eventually he did pull the parts of himself back together enough to form thoughts and words.

"Thank you." Those were good words. A good start. "That was…" Dwalin wasn't sure there were words that could describe it, even when he was at his best. He shook his head and looked up at Nori. Nori's smile down at him was nearly overwhelming. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Nori answered warmly.

Dwalin nodded and pressed a kiss to Nori's belly, his hands finally remembering that they could pet and stroke as well as cling. Nori's body was just as wonderful to touch as it was to look at, small but solid and strong. Nori sighed and moaned happily, stretching and pushing into Dwalin's hands.

"What can I do for you?" Dwalin finally asked, looking back up at Nori. Nori had done so much for him. "Can I suck you off?"

Nori bit his lip, nodding eagerly, and Dwalin let him go to take his pants off while he got out of his own. His seed was cooling against his skin, uncomfortably wet, but he wiped it away with his underlinens and tossed them in the hamper for washing. Nori wiggled out of his own far more gracefully and put them with his jacket and knife on the chest at the foot of the bed.

Dwalin grabbed a pillow to pad his knees and knelt at the side of the bed. Nori caught on immediately, and was waiting before him by the time he was ready. Nori's hammer was gorgeous, curved up toward his belly and smeared already with his prespending. Dwalin licked up it once, savoring the light salt of exertion on Nori's skin before he sucked it down. He got Nori's legs over his shoulders, to feel every tremor that passed through him, and if he tipped his head back just right he could look up and watch the faint lamplight gleam on Nori's skin and watch the pleasure crumple Nori's face. See him gasp and bite his lip and moan.

Nori's hands fluttered over Dwalin's head, light on his hair and just barely touching his shoulders, caressing his cheeks, and after only a moment Dwalin sucked his way off Nori's hammer.

"You can use me rougher," Dwalin suggested, petting Nori's arm and wrist and squeezing his hand in his hair encouragingly. "I can take it." For some that would have been enough, but Nori still hesitated. "I _like_ it." Dwalin begged, and Nori flashed a grin as he gave Dwalin's head a tug back toward his groin.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/136283170348/you-can-use-me-rougher-dwalin-suggested)

Dwalin did not need more encouragement than that to resume sucking, and he moaned his appreciation when Nori began to guide his head, began to thrust into him. Nori even fucked like a dance, his entire body undulating in smooth waves as he took his pleasure in Dwalin's mouth. Dwalin worked his tongue, lavishing Nori with all the pleasure he could. He deserved it, and Dwalin could give it to him. Could take his passion, his strength - could tilt his head back, relax and let Nori push all the way into his throat. He could hear Nori's gasp of surprise, hear his breaths grow rough. He could pull back just so far as he needed to gasp a quick breath of his own here and there and let Nori have him otherwise.

He could feel the jolt and taste the bitter musk when Nori spent into his mouth, swallow his seed down and lick him clean when Nori was done.

Nori collapsed back on Dwalin's blankets, a light dew of sweat shining on his chest to match the last sparkling gleams of his paint. He practically purred, looking up at Dwalin as he stood off his slightly achy knees and tossed the pillow back on the bed. Dwalin wiped his mouth on his forearm, and then followed Nori's beckoning arms into the bed with him.

"You _are_ wonderful." Nori nuzzled against Dwalin's chest, small and sleek and perfect to hold.

"Not as wonderful as you," Dwalin promised him, his voice only slightly hoarse. Nori just laughed and yawned. Dwalin turned down the blankets and scooted them over underneath them, tucking them in together close and cozy with Nori in his arms.

"I sleep quiet, if you want to stay," Dwalin offered, yawning himself as the long day caught up with him. He could only imagine Nori was much more tired than he was, after having performed earlier. "I'd _like_ you to stay."

Nori didn't answer, just kissed the center of Dwalin's chest. Dwalin arranged his pillow to his liking, and the Dwarf in his arms was already very much to his liking and showed no inclination to leave. He fell asleep idly stroking the soft skin of Nori's hip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after

True to his word, Dwalin slept still. He'd rolled over onto his back in the night, and was steadily snoring still. His body radiated heat like a furnace, and Nori took a moment to appreciate that and the plush comfort of his big bed.

For a moment Nori considered the possibility of waking Dwalin up and seeing about a morning round to start the day right, but then dismissed that thought - delicious as it was. Nori was already going to be sore for tonight's performance, and Dwalin might be grumpy if woken early.

Better to leave this as a sweet evening, and go home to stretch out and eat a good breakfast and maybe take a nap before the performance tonight if she needed. Nori eased her way out of the bed and went for the clothes she'd sensibly left on the chest. They were a little wrinkled, but not bad.

Nori took a brief moment over her hair, brushing the masculine braids out with her fingertips and replacing them with feminine - the action familiar enough it hardly required thought. She was still a bit of a mess, but at least she wasn't going to be walking through the mountain declaring the wrong gender.

Dwalin didn't have any writing materials at hand or she might have left a little note to thank him for a lovely night. But that wasn't really Nori's style, anyway. She was more there for one shining moment and gone unseen. Nori crept out into the hallway before putting her boots on and heading for the back door.

 

Lawara was setting the kettle on the stove for hot water, still half asleep, when she noticed someone who was not a member of her family. She was a gorgeous little thing, with the furtive look, wrinkled clothes, and messy hair of someone who'd spent the night. Lawara almost didn't notice her, she was so quiet on her feet.

"Morning dear!" Lawara called out, and the slender Dam startled like a frightened deer, bright gold eyes wide beneath her luxuriant braided eyebrows. For an instant Lawara was sure she was going to bolt for the door, but instead she dropped a deep bow far too elegant for so early in the morning.

"Lady Lawara, forgive my presence," the Dam apologized. Lawara could have construed the Dam's entering her home without her or Fundin's previous welcome as an insult, but that was a bit stodgy for Lawara's liking. And clearly _someone_ had invited the Dam in, and hopefully shown her a very good time.

"No formality so early in the morning," Lawara waved it off. "Not while I'm still in my dressing gown. Would you be a dear and get the tea down for me? Some big ox of a Dwarf seems to have put it on the top shelf again."

The Dam wasn't any taller than Lawara was, but she still came over and reached the basket of tea down from the top shelf. She practically floated when she walked; her entire body posed into an elegant line when she reached and gathered fluidly back when she returned - there was no mistaking what she was.

"I know what you are," Lawara observed. "A dancer, and with your handsome nose? You're one of the Dancing Ri."

The Dam nodded once, preening slightly. "Nori, born of Ari daughter of Vidri son of Bori."

"Well met, Nori," Lawara greeted. With that pedigree, Nori was practically court-dancing royalty. "Now, there's no need to go sneaking off. Will you stay and visit, have breakfast? I have black teas, green teas, kahve…"

Nori had been shaking her head, stepping back to go to the door, but brightened at Lawara's last word. "You have kahve?"

"Of course, dear. I'm a Stiffbeard, aren't I?" Lawara took the grinder out and opened the tin of roasted beans.

Nori very nearly moaned, breathing the scent. "I picked up a taste for kahve when I was traveling through the Orocarni and Harad, but you just can't get it in Erebor."

"Please, have a cup," Lawara invited. "I'm the only one in the house who likes it. I'm lucky my brothers run a trade caravan between the Orocarni, Erebor, the Iron Hills. They keep me supplied."

"You're most generous," Nori thanked her. "I'd be honored to share a cup."

The kettle whistled just as Lawara finished grinding the beans, and both went into the press. The rich roasted scent wafted out, and Nori breathed it almost meditatively as they waited for it to steep.

Lawara took her supply of kahve for granted most of the time, but Nori's reaction reminded her of how rare and good a thing it was. She poured both cups, and guided Nori to sit at the table with her while they drank.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/137029887228/lawara-took-her-supply-of-kahve-for-granted-most)

"There, that's put the life back in me," Lawara said, smiling over the edge of her cup at Nori, who smiled back as she sipped her drink. "Forgive an old Dam her nosiness, but I have to wonder. Which of my children brought you home?"

Nori sipped her kahve, golden eyes warming fondly. "Dwalin."

" _Dwalin?_ " Lawara's surprise robbed her of tact for a second, and Nori tensed warily. That wouldn't do at all. "Dwalin." Lawara smiled. "I have to compliment him on his good taste, finding a treasure like you. How long have you been seeing each other?"

Warmth colored Nori's fine cheekbones as she ducked slightly behind her cup. "Last night?" she answered.

"Oh you poor thing, and here I am interrogating you the next morning," Lawara apologized. She'd have run for the hills to escape when she was Nori's age, but Nori seemed to have a bit more iron in her spine. She was not too embarrassed at having been caught out after a one-night-stand. It might come with being a dancer. "I do hope he behaved like a gentledwarf?"

Nori blushed harder, nodding. Well at least Dwalin was treating his partners well, even if he chose to bring a dancer home after a single night. He'd been so grim recently, Lawara could only be glad he'd done something nice for himself. Hopefully a nice tumble would lighten his mood.

"Good." Lawara nodded. "And don't worry, I won't press you for details. I don't want to know," she promised. "You're certainly not the first of my children's lovers I've caught leaving the next morning. I'm only surprised it was _Dwalin_ who brought you home. I've rarely known a Dam to turn his head, no matter how lovely."

Lawara was just prattling on a bit, complimenting Nori and filling the silence, but she saw immediately that she'd struck a nerve. Nori's fine-boned hand clenched on her cup, the other reaching up to touch one of her braids.

"I'm _nun'mudtu_ ," she murmured. Her bright gold eyes were tight with worry when she looked up at Lawara. "I wasn't one, last night."

"I'm sure Dwalin will treat you with same respect, regardless," Lawara tried to put Nori's worries to rest. Dwalin had _better_ or he wasn't the kind of Dwarf she'd tried to raise. Some might look down their noses at 'inconstant' Dwarves whose hearts were not always the same, but she'd not stand for it in her home. It was the right of every Dwarf to live true to their heart, whether that heart was as steady as magnetic north or as changeable as the moon.

Nori did relax and returned to slowly savoring her kahve, while Lawara drained her cup and began heating a second kettle of water and frying up some sausages and leftover potatoes from the night before. She had a feeling Nori might have excused herself when anyone else got up, but by then Lawara had already served her a plate.

Balin was the first up, and he hardly noticed Nori in his quest for green tea and sausages. Fundin was next, bright-eyed and energetic even though she'd only just woken up. She hugged Lawara from behind, kissed both her cheeks, and was halfway through a huge plate of breakfast before she noticed Nori.

"You're not one of mine," she observed. "Too skinny. Where did you come from?"

"This is Nori," Lawara introduced. "She's a friend of Dwalin's. Now eat your potatoes before they get cold."

That was enough for Fundin. She grunted in agreement and fell back to her breakfast. Balin had woken up a bit by then, and finally noticed Nori properly. It seemed he'd watched her perform a few times, and they were soon discussing matters of dance and the court.

Fridlin clenched her fists in a victory sign when she came in and noticed Nori, and settled in at Fundin's side to have her own breakfast and visit. It seemed she'd met Nori the night before, and they were on friendly terms.

Dwalin nearly missed breakfast entirely, and stumbled into the kitchen with his eyes wild and his hair disheveled. He did a double- and then triple-take when he saw Nori. She smiled up at him, but Lawara could see just a hint of tension in the set of her jaw. Staying to breakfast with the family wasn't all that normal for a one-night-stand, even if Nori hadn't changed hearts overnight.

Dwalin did smile back, though, resting his hand on Nori's back as he served himself breakfast and elbowed Balin out of the way to make room so he could sit beside her.

"I'm glad I got to see you again this morning," Dwalin said quietly, offering her a few sausages off his plate, but Nori waved them off.

"Nori was up first thing with me," Lawara butted in. "Finally another Dwarf with good taste to share a cup of kahve with!"

"Nasty burnt bean water," Dwalin grumbled his usual complaint, but there was no sting in the old argument.

Dwalin was only halfway done with his plate when Nori finally did excuse herself to leave, but Dwalin immediately pushed his plate away to see her to the door. Normally Dwalin and his food could not be parted by wild wargs. Lawara shared a surprised look with Fridlin, who immediately hopped up to follow and eavesdrop on her brother.

"Come away," Lawara whispered, tugging on Fridlin's arm, but not before seeing Dwalin and Nori talking with their heads tipped close together and Dwalin's hands all gentle touches, his expression all soft longing. Not before hearing Dwalin ask for a kiss, and seeing Nori wrap her arms around his neck to give him what looked to be a very thorough one.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/137951868628/come-away-lawara-whispered-tugging-on)

Dwalin returned to his breakfast a bit flushed but grinning, and Lawara smiled. Whatever Dwalin's relationship with Nori was or might become, he was treating her well and it certainly did seem to be good for his mood.

 

Nori floated in the door to her family's apartments in the hall of dancers. "Morning Ama, Da, Da," she sang out, greeting Ari and the other early risers who were starting their breakfast. Ori was just heading out, their scribe kit in their hands - not _all_ of their line were called to the stage. Nori gave Ori a smacking kiss to the cheek on the way past, and Ori made a face and wiped it off as they went.

"Morning Nori!" Ari called back from sitting in Hrafn's lap while Jaldi cooked for them. Dufr must still be asleep. "Come sit, have breakfast!"

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/137983898543/nori-floated-in-the-door-to-her-familys)

"I already ate, and you'll never guess where!" Nori couldn't help bragging, just a bit.

"How many times do I have to tell you that sex doesn't count as a food." Dori's early-mithril braids were of course absolutely perfect, even as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "So, what kind of depraved Dwarves did you find to entertain you last night?"

"I didn't have sex for breakfast, I had it for a midnight snack," Nori defended. "And exactly the _opposite_ of depraved. Wholesome. Honorable… even _Noble_." Nori wagged her eyebrows at Dori. Dori had no shortage of noble admirers vying for his attention and showering him with gifts, but Nori might have upstaged him just this once.

Dori's own eyebrows spoke eloquently of his skepticism as he went in search of tea.

"I spent a _very_ warm night in the bed of Dwalin son of Fundin, and then I sat at breakfast with his whole family and Lawara served me food made with her own hand."

"No." Dori put his cup down hard, turning on Nori. " _You_ made it into the house of Fundin?"

"What can I say? I have the allure." Nori mimicked Dori's own mannerisms and tone, even as she rolled her hips and stomach how only she of all Dwarves could dance. Just for a little bit. "Oof," she put her hand over her belly. "Sore."

"You didn't," Dori protested. "Not really?"

"Balin takes jasmine green tea with honey," Nori provided as proof. "Fridlin takes black tea with cream. Fundin just drinks water. Lawara and I shared kahve before anyone else woke up. She caught me sneaking out, but she was nice!"

"Kahve." Dori shook his head. "No wonder you're bouncing off the walls. I do hope you're being careful, you could get in over your head."

"Who, me?" Nori shook her head, laughing. "I'll just shake it off and dance my way to the top." She danced another few steps in demonstration.

"Dori's right," Ari broke in, though gently. "He knows. Nobles are an entirely different game, with higher stakes. You don't want to be leading Dwalin on, if he assumes more than you do."

"He didn't mean for more than a night," Nori assured both Dori and her worried Ama and Da's. "I'm not assuming more either, but if he _wanted_ to see about more…" Nori could feel her cheeks heating. Dwalin had been so obedient, so beautiful; so strong and allowing himself such perfect vulnerability beneath her blade. He was sweet afterward, too. "I wouldn't turn him away."

"Well, I am happy for you," Dori conceded. He pulled Nori in to kiss her cheek and turned back to preparing his tea. "Just stay careful? Make sure you're both agreed to what you are?"

If Nori's family had any sense, they'd have all given up telling her to be careful after the first time she ran away to Rhun instead of completing her dancing apprenticeship in the way of Dwarves. They were _her_ family, though, and they'd never stop worrying about nothing. Sometimes things got hairy, but they always worked out for the best. And if not, she could always run away until it blew over.

"Sure," she agreed, "but now I have to go. Stretches won't do themselves, and then maybe I'll soak in a hot bath for an hour." Nori kissed her fingertips and waggled them at everyone before sailing off to her room to change clothes and then the family's practice hall.

Nori breathed deep, exhaling as she sank into the first stretch - opening her body to the extent of her flexibility and then pushing for a little more. She'd only had time for the most perfunctory stretches before she left with Dwalin the night before, so this morning's set was going to be extra grueling. Nori inhaled, rising in another stretch, and exhaled to sink deeper into the first again. She'd always had to work so much harder than Men to achieve and maintain the same level of flexibility.

If that was the price of dancing how no other Dwarf did, Nori had long decided to pay it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nun'mudtu = twin hearted. What we might call bigender.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craft

Dwalin was in good enough a mood not even Fridlin's teasing and Balin's prying for information could phase him. His mothers just seemed to think it was funny, and Dwalin didn't give in and give any more information than needed. The feel of Nori's body was still warm against Dwalin's front, her kiss still burning hot against his lips.

That had been a surprise - seeing Nori as a Dam - but it suited her just as well. Nori was just as beautiful to him as she'd been when male, as beautiful as she'd been before he had any idea what her heart was. Knowing that Nori was _nun-mudtu_ was like seeing a new facet on an already exquisite gem. Dwalin wanted to know all of Nori's facets - hold her up and watch how the light refracted through her. She shone so bright, and and she'd chosen to gift some of her light to Dwalin.

"Enough, enough," Lawara finally shushed Fridlin and Balin, when Dwalin would only smile and shake his head to their questioning. "We all deserve our privacy. I thought she was very sweet."

Dwalin nearly choked on that. 'Sweet' wasn't exactly how he'd describe being pinned to the bed beneath Nori's knife. But then, he had _asked_ for it, and Nori had held and comforted him afterward - so maybe there was sweetness there to match the sharpness.

Even Fundin laughed at how hot Dwalin's face had grown at the memory, and he excused himself from the table. He was done eating, anyway. His room was empty of any sign that he'd been accompanied last night… except for a few light flecks of gold glitter in the sheets. Dwalin smiled at them as he made the bed. He cleaned his room carefully as he got himself dressed for the day, as though he were going to have company here again. The tunic he'd thrown across the room went into the laundry hamper, his practice weapons on the wall were organized properly. He even tackled the pile of leatherworking tools and materials that had overtaken his desk and chair.

He'd been working on embossing the pockets for Oin's new medical satchel, but Dwalin found himself caressing a particularly soft strip of kid leather, winding it around his fingers. With a cut _here_ and _here_ he could shape a simple motif of overlapping flowers. Dwalin made the incisions with his sharpest knife.

What had Oin called those flowers in Erebor's botanical gardens? The ones that grew down from hanging baskets? Orchids, with their delicate frilled petals spotted in lavender and white so similar to Nori's stage makeup. They were fragile flowers, dropping their petals in cascades at the slightest touch like silks beneath a knife.

Speckled, like the domed oval sea shells that came to Erebor in trade from far away. Shells from the sea, like a flowing dance in prayer to Ulmo of the waters.

Dwalin didn't have any here at home, but he knew where to get them. He had his feet in his boots and was running for the leatherworkers' guildhouse as fast as the thought struck him. He always paid his dues, and had space and materials there whenever he needed.

More leather, first. The piece Dwalin had been experimenting with wasn't quite perfect. Dwalin dove into the stock room with both hands, feeling his way from piece to piece until he found a doeskin that was sturdy but supple and soft as butter. Doeskin, like a soft-eyed animal that sprang away on its graceful limbs to disappear in an instant. Enough leather was cut for his purposes, and Dwalin carried it with him as he went for the decorations.

There were shells of exactly the type he needed, and Dwalin sorted out two overflowing handfuls of them. He had a workbench set to a comfortable height, enough light, and his tools. Each flower was shaped, embossed, set seamlessly with shells so it looked like it had grown them.

Dwalin had felt Nori's wrists, so delicate in his own big hands. He knew exactly what size these bracelets needed to be to fit those wrists. It must be snug, but comfortable - allowing Nori's full range of motion in each gesture of a danced prayer. The clasp must be seamless, invisible, as though the flowers had grown there. Like Nienna, blooming flowers to perfume the air where she danced for Tulkas and her own joy.

The bracelets opened and closed perfectly, easy but secure, but the flowers were incomplete. They lacked tongues, and that was wrong. They must have tongues. They must _sing_. Dwalin found the bells, searching through drawer after drawer. Bronze was not right, neither silver, nor gold, nor copper, nor steel.

White gold, Dwalin finally found. Delicate orbs of impure white gold to match the palest parts of the shells. Their sound was clear and sweet when he shook them. He tested each bell individually, found only those that sang in harmony, and took them back to his work. Each was set in the heart of a flower, to ring with each ritual motion of a dance and perfume the air with their song.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/138436425883/the-bracelets-were-complete-were-as-perfect-as)

The bracelets were complete, were as perfect as Dwarven hands could craft, and Dwalin sighed in satisfaction as he lay them out on his workbench to admire. His back cracked when he sat up, his neck stiff. Someone had jotted down a note of  what he'd taken, to pay the guild back for the materials, and left it at the corner of his workbench. Dwalin had no idea how many hours he'd been filled with his craft, but he had never felt more warm and satisfied. Mahal had crafted Dwarves to be crafters themselves, to create things of use and beauty. Dwalin kissed both hands, pressing them to his heart in thanks to the maker.

Veggr, one of the guild masters and one of Dwalin's former teachers, was smiling at him when he looked up. E stepped forward when Dwalin met er eye, seeing that he had returned to the world outside his craft. Veggr raised one eyebrow, glancing toward the bracelets, and Dwalin gestured em over to admire them.

"It's been a long time since I saw you so delve so deep," Veggr mused, picking up one bracelet to nod over, noting its small size. "Beautiful, this. Some of your best. Any particular reason?"

"I met a Dwarf," Dwalin confessed, accepting the bracelet back and stroking it as though it was Nori's soft skin. His own crafting would adorn Nori, if Nori liked the bracelets, and that was an even more beautiful thought than getting to touch Nori himself. "Last night. A dancer unlike any other."

Veggr's pleased smile faded, a little, and Dwalin felt himself bridling as he pulled the sweetly chiming bracelets closer to his chest.

"There's nothing wrong with dancers," e soothed, resting a hand on Dwalin's shoulder. Dwalin felt himself relaxing beneath his old teacher's hand. "And you've made a fine gift, but don't expect too much of a dancer's passing flirtation. They're flighty creatures. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Dwalin could feel his jaw squaring mulishly, but Veggr's expression was all softness and concern. No cruelty. E'd always been a good listening ear and a sound word of advice. Dwalin couldn't believe Veggr of malice, e just didn't know Nori.

And even if it was a passing flirtation on Nori's part, it was hardly more than that on Dwalin's part either. He merely found Nori and her dances and the way she moved and touched and _was_ to be very inspiring. Nothing wrong with finding inspiration in Mahal's crafting.

"I don't expect much," Dwalin assured Veggr, wrapping the bracelets up in a piece of scrap cloth to protect them until he could gift them to Nori.

Veggr nodded. "Well I wish you luck. You'll likely do best seeing your dancer at another performance. Meeting again outside that kind of atmosphere…" E shook er head.

That was right, Nori had said she was performing again tonight. If it wasn't too late… no, it was only midafternoon. Maybe Dwalin could see her dance again! He tucked the faintly chiming bracelets into a pocket and cleaned up his workspace as quickly as possible. He left the note of his materials use with the front office - they'd send a bill and the house steward would take care of it - and finger combed his hair and beard into something approximately decent before he headed for the dancer's guild.

Dwalin had never actually been to the dancer's guild before. It was like any guild house, except maybe with more apartments carved into the stone for its guild members to live in. Posted outside were timetables of performances. Dwalin spent a good fifteen minutes wrestling with one page, forcing the jumbled names and numbers to make sense in his head, before he realized that only common performers were listed on it. Regular dance halls. He moved on to another sheet, and another, and then gave up on finding court dancers and noble private performances on the sheets outside. Of course they wouldn't be listed, if they were not open to the public.

Dwalin tried inside, instead. There must be someone he could ask. The guild hall was busy inside, with decorated Dwarves gliding all over it. Dwalin must have stuck out like a sore thumb, because very quickly he was approached by an official-looking Dwarf who didn't move like a dancer at all. Some sort of a clerk or manager.

"Yes, can I help you?" He managed to look down his nose at Dwalin, despite being significantly shorter.

"I was looking for Nori, the dancer?" Dwalin asked. Of course Nori the dancer, who else could have he meant, asking at the dancers' guild? "Of the Ri line. Dances like…" Dwalin had no words to describe, and waved his hands in motions that were not nearly as willowy as he tried to describe.

The clerk seemed to know who he was talking about and rolled his eyes. "Nori is contracted to the royal house and unavailable for private performances." He pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself. "Mahal's patience, how many more times can I say this?"

"That wasn't…" Dwalin defended.

"Oh, did you have a courting gift to win Nori over and make them yours forever?" The clerk's voice was heavy with sarcasm. He huffed, holding out a hand. "Go on, hand it over. I'll make sure Nori gets that one too."

Dwalin took a step back, the bracelets in his pocket feeling suddenly cheap and paltry, and far too intimate for how briefly he'd known Nori. He'd poured his own soul through his hands into them, and he could not bear to see them mocked. "I just wanted to know where Nori's dancing tonight?"

"Name day celebration, for the first grandchild of Lord Lazui. I doubt the likes of you were invited." The clerk looked Dwalin up and down, lip twisting as he found Dwalin's rough working clothes wanting, and walked away without another word.

Dwalin could have argued that he was cousins - distant cousins - with the Lord in question, but it wasn't worth it. The conversation was over, and he had what he wanted. He knew where Nori was going to be. Dwalin took himself and his little bracelets home. He did not unwrap them, just left them on the table beside the bed.

In the kitchen, where Dwalin went to find something to eat, Balin was doing the same. Balin would know.

"Were we invited to Lazui's grandchild's name day tonight?" Dwalin asked.

Balin blinked at him twice, eyebrows rising slightly. "Aye?" he answered. "Aye, we were, the whole family. I was going to attend myself, as our mothers were engaged already for--"

"You have to take me with you!" Dwalin demanded.

Balin's eyebrows rose even higher. "Why would you… Dancers. Nori. Is Nori performing?" Balin's grin turned downright devious. He wagged his eyebrows at Dwalin.

"Aye, she is." Dwalin confirmed, refusing to acknowledge how even this gentle teasing had his face heating. He should have known that Balin would see right through him.

Balin laughed and patted Dwalin's shoulder. "Eat up quick, then. I was about to get dressed, and you would do well to match me. The new red tunics? And gold, for you. Gold and jet for myself."

Dwalin groaned at the thought of getting dressed for an official function, but he could bear it. For the chance to see Nori again, he could bear it. Dwalin dressed himself carefully, and endured Balin fussing over him and attempting to primp him into some semblance of nobility.

The celebration wasn't so bad, though Dwalin was not fond of the type. At least it was a small celebration. He made polite conversation where he couldn't avoid it, and left most of the socializing to Balin. He was best as Balin's backdrop. Several people mentioned what a handsome pair they made, which pleased Balin at least.

The dancing couldn't come quick enough for Dwalin's liking. Not serving as an escort to the princess and her consort tonight, and the direct family of Lazui taking precedence in seating, Dwalin found himself in the back leaning against the wall. It wasn't so bad. He was tall enough to easily see the stage still.

There were dancers, beautiful enough in their own way and heartily cheered by Lazui's grandchild and their young friends.

Then it was Nori's turn. Nori was dressed in white and gold this time, dancing prayer to Ulmo. It was the same dance, but it was different. The forms were the same, Dwalin could recognize that, but the music and the order they fell in were both just a little different. There was improvisation in it, then. It was all the more impressive for it.

Nori's sweetest smiles were reserved for the little ones gathered at the front, but Nori's eyes swept the rest of the audience as well.

Dwalin thought - it must not be - but he _thought_ he saw Nori's eyes catch on his. He felt like they held each other for one breathless moment in the endless ocean of Ulmo's power. Then Nori had spun away more fluid and beautiful than ever. Dwalin had gooseflesh all over his skin when the dance was over and he joined the applause for Nori.

There were other dances, mostly classics with some funny ones tossed in to keep the little ones' attention, and then it was Nori's turn again.

"For Mother Yavanna," Nori intoned. "Giver of Fruits."

This dance was deeper, somehow, as though it had dug itself into the roots of the mountains. But of course, she was the beloved of the maker. Why should she not enter his domain, and he hers, until they grew in strength and beauty together? It was rich, heavy in Dwalin's body as though he were fruit ripe to bursting. As though he were of Yavanna's crafting; and while Nori danced her bearing life, he'd borne something far sweeter than the craft of his hands.

It was sweet, sweet beyond bearing, rough as thorns and bitter as poison. Yavanna was generous, and cruel, and powerful. She was a match for the stone and fire of the maker, and Nori danced her. Nori held her power and her potency, shared it with them all, and was gone again.

That was Nori's final dance for the evening, and the performance did not last long afterward. The attention spans of children were short, and it was meant to be an entertainment they enjoyed.

Dwalin had no princess suing for him this time; the honor of the first drink with Nori went to Lazui's youngest child, Izui. That was fine. Dwalin had only wanted to see Nori, to watch her dance again. He found a comfortable couch to sit on as people began milling about again. The children were sent off to sleep, and the celebration would continue on without them long into the night.

Dwalin stretched out and watched Nori accept the offered toast, sip it and complement Lazui's cellars, laugh at something Izui said. She kissed the air beside Izui's cheek and sailed away from hir directly to Dwalin.

"Hello, you," Nori grinned through red-painted lips, sitting on the arm of the couch beside Dwalin, voice warm. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I was honored to be invited," Dwalin gave the diplomatic answer. Balin would be proud. "...once I heard you were going to be here," he added on much quieter. Just to her.

"I'm glad." Nori stroked the side of his cheek, tweaked one of his braids affectionately, and put her feet directly in his lap when she turned to accept congratulations from someone else.

Dwalin froze, heart in his throat. Nori's feet - her _extremely naked_ little feet, with the line of red painted up the instep - were in his lap. In public. His first instinct was to lay his hand across them, as though this could hide what was very nearly indecent, but touching them would be worse. Dwarven feet just were not bare in public, and Nori's ankles were all but bare too, with just a thin wrap of silk around the ball of her foot and ankle, tied in the back with a small bow. Like a present that wanted to be untied. That was almost worse than completely bare. The delicate bones and strong muscles that connected to them were perfectly visible through the fabric.

Nori nudged at Dwalin's thigh with her toes, raising a braided eyebrow at him. "Don't get shy on me now." She smiled at him, free and easy and not at all embarrassed, and Dwalin breathed. It wasn't indecent unless they made it so. He let his hand rest over her feet, as though this were completely normal. Maybe, among Men who danced barefoot, it was.

Dwalin had already swallowed her hammer clear down his throat, tasted the seed of her spending, and lay beneath the blade of her knife. Compared to that, this was a small thing. This was just a closeness. Nori's smile warmed and her toes wiggled slightly, happy and close, and Dwalin would be happy to sit like this with her forever.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/138510893953/nori-nudged-at-dwalins-thigh-with-her-toes)

Balin came and sat on the other end of the couch, and others followed him to talk to him, and to talk to Nori. Izui came back with friends, pulling up a ragged circle of chairs.

"How did you learn to dance like you do?" Izui asked.

"By being a very bad Dwarf," Nori answered, and laughed at their shocked expressions. "I abandoned my apprenticeship and hired on to a caravan to Far Rhun to seek my fortune, but the Maker set me into the right family for my craft. The dancing called to me still. So I abandoned my caravan to take up dancing among Men."

"It must have been difficult," One of Izui's friends sympathized.

"Yeah," Nori agreed. "I danced in the streets for coin. Made enough for food, and sometimes lodging, from people curious to see a Dwarf dance. It took me a while to find a temple that wouldn't turn me away, and mastered their school of dance. Then another. It was easier to get in already knowing something like their kind of dance. I did about the same thing in Harad, when I had a mind to run off there. I worked up from nothing to dance in the halls of desert Kings."

Dwalin's hand tightened on Nori's ankle, as though he could go back and protect her from poverty. From having to dance in the street. She from the most famed line of dancers, contracted to the royal house itself.

"That must have taken forever," another young friend of Izui's said.

"Decades." Nori waved the years off gracefully. "Less long than you might think. The lives of Men are short, and so their teaching more intensive. I earned mastery in multiple schools of dance before I was even eighty."

Not even eighty. Much younger than eighty, then, when Nori had first gone away. Nori had been just a child, a little Dwarfling lost in the world and begging on the streets for coin.

"I danced before a Queen in Rhun on my first trip out." Nori continued on blithely. "Last time, her granddaughter. Maybe _her_ daughter will rule next time."

There was sadness in that too, in the shortness of fleeting lives. Because she'd learned from Men, Nori would watch her masters and her classmates age and die while she remained young. The Dwarves Dwalin had apprenticed with and under would be with him for many decades still.

"That's a brave choice to make," Balin said, mildly.

"Only it wasn't really a choice," Nori contradicted, to surprised murmurs from a few others of her audience. "I wouldn't have been happy, choosing different. I can't be anything but what I am."

Dwalin gave her foot a squeeze. What she was was wonderful, and he had enough presence of mind to know that saying it aloud would be too much for the middle of a party. Nori did smile at him though, and rest her hand on his shoulder, playing a little with his hair. It was all Dwalin could do not to lean into her like a hound wanting to be pet.

"You said you learned to dance in temples," Lazui was wandering past and leaned against Izui's chair to visit with Nori for a moment. "So the Men of those lands really do worship that way? With dancing?"

Dwalin tensed at Lazui's implication, unintentional as it seemed to have been, but Nori only smiled.

"As do I," she answered mildly. "Each performance is an offering. No temple would accept an acolyte who did not truly believe. I am a follower of many gods, and each is very real. At least to me."

"Of course it's real," Dwalin added. "Could you not _feel_ it?" Nori gave him a tiny smile for that, just a slight crinkling at the corner of her eyes.

"Fascinating," Lazui mused. "Could I interest either of you in some my house special ginger mead? No don't stand up, I'll send someone over." He wandered off again, in good spirits and greeting people as he went. He did remember to send someone over with ginger mead, though, and it was very good.

The party went on, with people wandering about, coming and going. Balin was in his element, jockeying for position and strengthening his alliances. Dwalin was just happy on the couch, with Nori, and she seemed happy to be there with him. Letting people come to her.

It could not last forever. Eventually the mead stopped flowing, and the fires were allowed to die down to herald the end of the celebration. Nori shivered, hugging her arms around herself in her thin robe. Without a thought Dwalin had his own jacket off and around her shoulders, wrapping it close around her.

"Mm, warm." Nori hugged the huge jacket around herself. She rubbed her cheek against the soft gray wolf fur that decorated it, and then leaned forward to give him a little peck of a kiss. Her lips were slightly tacky, and left his feeling the same. Dwalin pressed his lips together thoughtfully before he realized it was her lip paint. She'd marked his mouth as bright red as hers and a flicker of arousal shivered through him, as dizzying as distilled spirits.

"The party's ending," Dwalin observed. Even Balin was looking ready to be done for the evening.

"It is," Nori agreed, bright gold eyes smiling at him.

"Would you maybe want to," Dwalin gestured toward the door with a slight turn of his chin and flick of his eyes, hope blossoming in his chest. It died just as quickly at the sadness in Nori's expression, even before she shook her head and spoke.

"I'm exhausted, Dwalin. Not tonight."

"Of course," Dwalin said. He probably shouldn't have pushed. It was after all just a little flirtation. Nori probably wouldn't want him to get clingy, or expect too much from her, just because she seemed to enjoy his company.

"How about Friday?" Nori asked. Dwalin looked up at her, not comprehending for a moment. "I won't be tired from dancing, or resting up for a performance. We could have a real date?"

"Yes!" Dwalin pounced on the opportunity as soon as he understood what was being offered. "I would be honored. Yes. Thank you."

Nori laughed, standing and stretching smoothly. Dwalin stood with her. He tried to stop her hands when she made to give his coat back. "You can keep it, to keep warm."

"Tempting as it is to keep something of yours, I have my own in the back. I'll be warm enough." Nori handed his coat back with an affectionate pat to his hands. Of course she would already have her own jacket with her, and Dwalin was just bumbling around her. She was smiling at him, though, and stretched up to give him another soft kiss, sticky with her lip paint. "Friday," Nori reminded. "Meet me at five at the dancers guild."

"I'll be there," Dwalin promised. He left with his head spinning and his lips painted as red as Nori's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

Dwalin was at the dancer's guildhouse to meet Nori a little before five. He did not quite dare walk in, in case of unpleasant clerks. Thankfully Nori did not leave him waiting awkwardly outside for long. Dwalin almost didn't recognize him, for half a second. He'd done his hair up, the sweeping lengths of it folded up and concealed in three tall peaks to match the three bundles of braids on his chin. His clothes and jewelry were simple, affluent working class, and Dwalin was glad he'd gone for simple himself.

Balin and Fridlin would have dressed Dwalin up in finery, as though he were trying to impress foreign dignitaries. Dwalin had resisted that ridiculousness, and Fundin had helped get rid of his siblings.

"You just be you," she'd said, strong hands on his shoulders. And when had his shoulders gotten wider than Fundin's? "If Nori doesn't like you when you're comfortable, then Nori doesn't like _you_."

If Nori's smile said anything, it was that he did still like Dwalin.

"There you are." Nori smiled, reaching both hands out to Dwalin. Dwalin took them, kissed Nori's fingers where they emerged from his bracers; then emboldened by Nori's smile, pulled him in closer and kissed his mouth too.

Nori fit in his arms, just as perfect as he'd remembered. They couldn't do much in public, though, so Dwalin let him go again after only a brief squeeze.

"Should we go?" Dwalin asked. He didn't particularly want to stick around the dancer's guild for too long. Nori took Dwalin's arm, leaning against him. "Did you have any ideas where to go?" Dwalin asked. "We could just walk through the mountain. I can get us into the royal botanical gardens, have you seen them? Or music and food. Going out dancing is probably not very fun for you, since it's your craft?"

Nori laughed, golden eyes dancing as he gave Dwalin's arm a squeeze. "I'd like to go walking, and the botanical gardens sound nice. We can get food after."

Dwalin couldn't help smiling back as they set out together through the mountain. Erebor was a beautiful city, no matter how you looked at it, carved of the good green stone, rich enough they could leave great seams of gold unworked in her walls. Statuary depicting the pride of their people marked the corridors, and delicate walkways spanned the yawning depths, impressive in their engineering.

Dwalin lead up, and up, and through into the glass-roofed gardens with only a nod to the guard on duty. He was recognized, here.

Nori gasped when he stepped through into the gardens, mouth open in wonder. It was impressive, Dwalin had to admit. It was spring year-round in the botanical garden. Anything that needed to winter was moved out from time to time. The pots and trays and hanging baskets were always arranged to display their plants' beauty to the best effect. Oin liked to remind everyone that the gardens were for medicinal benefit, but they were clearly also maintained for beauty. It was a luxury to be able to walk them and admire.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/138870190978/nori-gasped-when-he-stepped-through-into-the)

Dwalin was glad he could share it with Nori. Nori danced from grouping to grouping, reading off their placards and occasionally mentioning ones he'd seen growing wild or in gardens in the far lands he'd visited.

The orchids that reminded Dwalin of Nori were not blooming, unfortunately. Dwalin regretted that. The bracelets he'd modeled after them were still on his bedside table, waiting for the right moment to gift them to Nori.

They took the wandering paths through the gardens, admiring them until the sun set and the last of the visitors were herded out for the night.

"That was wonderful," Nori said. His hand wormed its way into Dwalin's to hold, and it fit there very comfortably. "Should we find some food now?"

"Aye, that sounds good," Dwalin agreed. He was hungry himself. "Should we try the night market?"

"The night market's fun," Nori agreed, and led the way. Dwalin was more than happy to follow. Nori changed, as they went. On the jewel streets he floated, dancer's training clear. As they got into the lower levels, his feet fell harder. His arm movements were shorter, choppier. Even his posture was worse, much more relaxed than poised. He blended perfectly in among the working Dwarves who filled the streets near the night market.

"That's clever," Dwalin said, squeezing Nori's hand. Nori looked up at him, one eyebrow raising in question. "Blending in," Dwalin clarified.

"It's another kind of dance, and basic survival." Nori dismissed. Even his voice was sharper, his accent rougher. Among nobles it was much more polished.

This was an entirely different facet to the jewel of Nori again, just as beautiful as the others. Dwalin wished he could say that, but he didn't trust his tongue to make sense of it if he just blurted it out. Before he could try to wrestle it into shape to say, Nori had caught sight of an interesting vendor and tugged him over to admire the delicate pottery.

Then there was a weaver who worked in camel fiber, and Nori spent a few minutes knowledgeably discussing the craft with them. Then Dwalin spotted a leatherworker he knew from the guild, and they admired her work together. There were goldsmiths and jewelsmiths and silversmiths and swordsmiths, cartwrights and calligraphers, bootmakers and brewers, artists and artisans of all kinds. There was something for everyone, light and music and vendors calling out their wares, and there was food too.

Dwalin bought himself a bowl of roasted baby potatoes and mutton, and Nori a kebab wrapped in flatbread. Nori's was good, when he offered Dwalin a bite, and Nori accepted a baby potato from Dwalin's fingers in trade. His lips were soft against Dwalin's fingers, sucking slightly to get the sauce, his tongue flicking across Dwalin's fingertips. The warmth of Nori's eyes said it was fully intentional, and Dwalin's belly warmed with desire.

There was time, though. There was no rush. The night market was bustling, and they had not seen a quarter of it yet. They ate their fill and continued on.

There were musicians at the center of the square, playing a quick jig. Nori laughed and pulled Dwalin out to dance with him when he noticed Dwalin's foot tapping along. Dwalin was no master of the art, but he did know the steps. Nori was obviously far better, with higher kicks and lighter toes, but he seemed perfectly happy to dance with Dwalin, and Dwalin was more than happy to be dancing with him. They only took a quick turn before they cleared out of the way for others.

"That was fun," Nori said. "You've got good rhythm. That's the most important part."

"Well, I play the viol," Dwalin admitted.

"You do?" Nori's eyes shone. "You'll have to play for me some time… do I smell honey fritters? Can we get some?"

"Of course," Dwalin agreed. From his higher vantage point he could see the seller's stall easily, and that they were packed with customers vying for the sweet fried cakes. "Wait here?" he asked. He could muscle his way in easier on his own.

Dwalin left Nori with an affectionate pat to the shoulder that might have accidentally turned into a caress most of the way down his back too. Even alone, it took several minutes to get close to the packed stall, and several more to claim a pair of honey fritters. Dwalin then had to work his way back _out_ of the crowd without crushing the cakes or injuring anyone.

Holding the cakes in one hand above his head worked to keep them out of the way, but also made him much more visible than he already was by being so tall.

Dwalin got out of the worst crush of the crowd and headed back toward Nori, who started toward him with a big grin.

"Well, look who we have." Galarr's slimy voice dropped ice into Dwalin's stomach. He spun to face the blackmailer, see the sneer on his face. He shoved the hand that wasn't holding honey fritters behind his back.

" _Stay back_ ," Dwalin signed. He only hoped Nori would see it in time, would know the signs. Wouldn't interfere. This was Dwalin's problem, Nori didn't need to get involved in it. " _Do not engage_." Dwalin's iglishmek was mostly soldier sign. Would Nori even know it?

"You have some nerve, coming back around after standing us up," Galarr continued. "Some friend to his blue-eyedness you are, I'd almost think you _want_ the scandal."

"I already told you I wasn't doing your dirty work." Dwalin shot back. "You can take the gold you agreed, far more than you deserve, or I can rip your--" Dwalin reached forward, blood pounding and more than ready to shake some sense into Galarr.

"Don't you dare touch me," Galarr spat. "You dream of threatening me and it all comes out. No judge will rule in your favor, no matter what lies you try. Don't forget we have his own seal on the note gambling it away."

Dwalin dropped his hand, blood pounding hot in his temples. Galarr wanted him to beat someone to earn Thorin's ring back? The only person he had any interest in beating was Galar himself and his buddy Bildr too for good measure.

"You're in no position to haggle," Galarr continued. "I'll give you one last chance, one last offer. Then it's going public, understand? You'll get my note."

Galarr spun on his heel and was gone, leaving Dwalin seething in his wake. Dwalin's hands clenched into fists, the distant crunch in his fingers not registering for a few furious moments. The fritters. Dwalin cursed as he looked down, seeing them crushed and broken in their waxed paper packets.

He couldn't do anything right. Not serving as a second for Thorin and keeping him out of trouble, not fixing the trouble once it happened. Not even fetching fritters for his date.

Dwalin turned back around, eyes sweeping the market for Nori's distinctive peaks. He finally spotted Nori at a tea stall, getting two cups to share. Dwalin walked toward him with lead in the soles of his boots and heavy across his shoulders.

"I broke them," Dwalin apologized, handing over the slightly less damaged fritter.

"That's fine, they still taste the same." Nori traded his fritter for a cup of tea and made a happy sound as he popped a piece into his mouth. "What was that all about?" he asked, gesturing where Dwalin had come from with his cup of tea.

"Nothing." Dwalin said. Too fast and too harsh. Nori drew back slightly, eyebrows rising, and his expression turned polite and distant. He did not press for more, and he didn't look back when he headed for some seating near the music.

"I'm sorry," Dwalin caught up with Nori in only a few steps. "I just meant that it was my own to deal with. Nobody's problem but mine."

"And I couldn't help anyway?" Nori asked, eyes searching Dwalin's face as they sat.

"I don't know." Dwalin hadn't considered it. They only just barely knew each other, Nori had no reason to take on Dwalin's problems as his own. It wasn't fair to ask that of Nori, on their first actual date.

"Why don't you tell me, and we'll see?" Nori suggested.

"Something got gambled away." Dwalin felt his way carefully, not daring to give the exact details. They weren't his to share. "By a friend of mine. Something that shouldn't have been. I swore I'd get it back, when Bildr and Galarr went back on the contract. They refused the coin they'd agreed to in exchange, knowing how big a scandal it would be if this gets out. Only we can't seem to agree to terms. I won't be an extortionist for them myself." Dwalin shook his head and drank some tea.

"And even if you did, what's to stop them from asking more and more?" Nori asked. "That's not how blackmailers work. Why give up once they know you'll pay?"

Dwalin shrugged helplessly. "What choice do I have? They're holding all the cards."

Nori rested his hand on Dwalin's back, rubbed back and forth. It was comforting, even if wasn't actually helping.

"It's something royal, isn't it?" Nori said. Dwalin tensed, and Nori didn't need any more answer than that. "I'll look into it for you," he promised. "There are dancers all over Erebor. There's got to be a way to get the upper hand on them. It might help if I knew what it was?"

"Why would you do that?" Dwalin asked. It didn't make any sense. Why would Nori want to get involved in the whole sordid mess? He had no stakes in this game. He'd be better off cutting and running than than getting mixed up in it.

"Because I like you, and I can." Nori smiled at Dwalin, twisting a lock of his hair around his finger to tug lightly. "Let's get out of here. I think we're both done with the market."

Dwalin nodded, and let Nori lead him away. He did feel better outside the market, away from anywhere they were likely to run into Galarr's ilk. Having confided in even one person, being offered help and some unlikely sliver of hope, did help.

"It's a ring," Dwalin said. "The thing that was gambled."

Nori squeezed his hand, and they walked companionably back to the dancers guild together.  They stopped outside the door, away from the main flow of people. Nori wrapped Dwalin's arm around himself, and Dwalin was more than willing to take the hint and hold him closer. Nori wrapped his own arms around Dwalin's neck to kiss him. They were both still sweet with tea and honey fritters, and Nori moved so perfectly against Dwalin.

"Come inside," Nori offered, a quirk to his eyebrow that suggested a double entendre if Dwalin wanted to read it. "Forget your troubles for the night."

Dwalin wanted to, more than anything, but hesitated looking at the doors. "Will that be all right?" he asked. "There was this… clerk?"

Nori laughed, tugging Dwalin's hand to lead him through the doors. "That was probably Buril. It's his job to get rid of people if he doesn't know their attentions are welcome, and he's good at it. _You_ are very welcome."

Dwalin relented easily, letting himself be pulled through into the dancer's guild. It was what he wanted to do anyway. They passed quickly through the vestibule and through corridors toward individual family apartments. Nori's family were among the top of those, being royal court dancers. Nori let him in with a smile.

The apartment was spacious, tastefully decorated, with a few silk tapestries and delicate vases that must have come from Nori's travels. A pair of Dwarves were in the corner with their heads tipped together, sturdy mithril-haired beauties with ornate braids, a younger Dwarf and an older Dam.

"Dori, Dufr, this is Dwalin," Nori introduced. "Dori's my oldest sibling, Dufr's one of my mothers."

Dwalin bowed politely.

"Please, be welcome," Dufr greeted, allowing his presence in her home.

"Who is it?" Another Dam stepped through into the living room, this one unmistakably a dancer, and with the classic Ri nose. On her heels was a hematite-haired warrior who eyed Dwalin up and down.

"Dwalin, my amad Ari and Hrafn, one of my da's." Nori introduced.

 _One of_? Dwalin bowed politely to them too, head spinning. He supposed he'd known of Dwarves who took a more communal idea of marriage, but he'd never actually met any. Or met them and known it. It was a bit disorienting, but they all seemed happy. It was just the sort of thing you heard about dancers going for - but Dwalin stomped on that uncharitable thought.

Ari and Hrafn gave Dwalin a polite welcome as well, and Dwalin tried to hide his discomfort. Meeting the family hadn't been what he imagined when Nori invited him in. It wasn't like Nori's house had an easy back entrance to come in to avoid anyone - and his own family had been asleep by the time Dwalin brought Nori home. Nori'd had to deal with being caught leaving the next morning, and without Dwalin there for support, either.

Thankfully it didn't last long. Nori led Dwalin on, through the communal spaces and toward the bedrooms. Nori paused outside the door marked with a silk tapestry that _must_ be depicting him dancing framed by long-limbed women of Men.

"Actually…" Nori hesitated. "Do you mind if I do some stretches before we retire? Just a short set."

"Sure," Dwalin didn't mind, and Nori led him back to a big open side room where a Dam with the Ri nose, impressively sculptural hair, and five young apprentice dancers were practicing.

"I've got to do these twice a day," Nori explained, removing his outermost layers and reaching toward the ceiling as high as possible as he found a space for himself out of the way. "Or else I'd never stay flexible enough. This is my sister Viri and her apprentices."

Viri didn't look like Nori any more than Dori had. Her skin was a much deeper shade than Nori's golden-brown, and her hair an entirely different texture. She didn't much look like any of Nori's parents Dwalin had met so far. She might share one parent with Nori, but certainly not two. She might not share a parent with him at all. Or maybe she shared many, if like Nori she seemed to consider all the parents in the marriage her parents.

Viri clapped and counted time, calling out steps and ordering the motions of her young apprentices like marionettes, but Dwalin's attention was drawn to Nori. His stretches were almost a dance in themselves. He breathed slow and rhythmic, flowing from one contorted pose to another. Dwalin was certain he would have to pop his joints out of socket to even attempt most of them. No wonder Nori was so flexible - and Dwalin warmed again. Soon he would get to touch and admire and experience Nori for himself.

The apprentices finished their set, and Viri handed out praise and instruction.

"Mistress Viri," one of them wheedled, "may we join Nori for stretches?"

"Please!" the rest of them chimed in.

Viri laughed and looked toward Nori, who nodded. "Alright, go on," she gave permission, and they all sailed toward Nori in a graceful wave.

"Just a short one," Nori said. "Arien and Tilion - the sun and moon."

Nori called out the poses, demonstrating them before the students, who fumbled and failed the requisite flexibility and laughed. They didn't give up, though. The poses of Arien seemed to be the arched spine, the inhale, the reach upward, strength and balance. Tilion's were the inward curved body, the exhale, the reach downward, flexibility and balance. Together they described a dance as complex as that of the true sun and moon.

The instructions Nori called out were confusing, though. Dwalin didn't know how someone could lengthen their spine and limbs without a Goblin torture rack. Opening the ribcage sounded more like something to do with an axe. As for opening the pelvis, in Dwalin's experience that was best done with fingers and tongues and plenty of oil.

Maybe tonight. Dwalin licked his lips at the thought, watching Nori. True to his word, the set was a short one and Nori sent the apprentices back to Viri. Nori came to Dwalin, took his hand, and led him on.

 

Nori moaned, melting into the bed, his entire body gone as warm and liquid as the oil Dwalin massaged into his muscles. Nori had expected more fire from Dwalin, more impatience after having been made to wait so long after the initial offer. Instead Dwalin had become as slow and inexorable as a glacier.

Dwalin had taken Nori's family in stride, not been thrown by his parents' unconventional marriage, his siblings, not leered at either Dori or Viri, both beauties. He was focused on Nori, and the intensity of that was near drowning.

Maybe that was a little of what Dwalin had felt beneath Nori's own knife.

Nori hadn't expected anything but a perfunctory rub-down when Dwalin offered to massage him. A sweet little preamble to their inevitable fuck, once they'd established that they both liked both hammer and anvil. There was nothing little about what he'd gotten instead. Not Dwalin's hands, not the strength in them, not the amount of time and care Dwalin was lavishing on him. Dwalin was no trained masseur, but he was good. He'd massaged the entire front of Nori's body, even his cock and stones, and then rolled him over to repeat the treatment on his back.

Dwalin kissed the palms of Nori's hands after he'd turned each boneless and glowing in his gentle grip. He kissed the insteps Nori's feet. He could not know the energy centers theory of the body, but he lit and claimed each one on Nori until Nori was his entirely.

All Nori could do was moan into the sheet they'd laid out, and adore Dwalin's adoration. He could love the press of each one of those big fingers. The restrained strength of Dwalin's grip. Nori was unusually flexible at the best of times, but after Dwalin's massage he thought he might have melted and become as boneless as a cat.

Dwalin poured more warm oil on Nori's spine - the candle-heated pitcher had been a good idea - and followed it with his fingers. He rubbed it up and down Nori's back, so it dripped from his skin like golden light. Dwalin rubbed it down further, sending a wave of it rolling before his hands to pour down the crack of Nori's arse. His fingers followed all the way down Nori's crease, and it was pure instinct that had his hips arching back into it, legs spreading to open for Dwalin.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/139201649438/all-nori-could-do-was-moan-into-the-sheet-theyd)

"Please," Nori begged, breathless, as Dwalin's fingers rubbed back up across his entrance and did not enter him.

Dwalin made a pleased sound in that unfairly deep and rumbly voice of his, trickling yet more oil down Nori's crease before gently breached Nori with one thick finger. Nori yielded to it without resistance, his entire body was so relaxed. Nori moaned, pressing back to get it deeper, voice going thready when Dwalin began to fuck him with it. It was every bit as good as he'd dreamed.

"Oh, yes," Nori encouraged with Dwalin began teasing around his entrance with a second finger. This was more of a stretch, but Dwalin was endlessly patient. He pressed and retreated until finally he had both of them grinding into Nori as deep as they would go, everything slick and messy with oil and perfect. He turned his fingers, loosening Nori, opening him wide.

Then Dwalin found the sweet spot, kneaded his knuckles into it, and Nori lost any ability to speak or understand words. He could only speak hunger, broken moans and trembling body pushing into the pleasure.

It might have lasted an age. Nori was near to sobbing in the blankets with the overwhelming arousal that reached and reached and could not achieve climax, before Dwalin relieved the pressure. He pinned Nori's hips still with one forearm when he would have fucked back on Dwalin's fingers until he found it again.

"You can't finish from this, can you?" Dwalin asked. "What would you like?"

"Fuck me," Nori demanded. "I want you in me. On me." He struggled against Dwalin's weight on his hips. He got nowhere, and fire raced through his already burning body. "Come on."

Dwalin twisted his fingers again, and Nori all but wailed. "You're small, and I'm…" Dwalin started.

"I've taken Men without half as much prep." Nori broke him off. "I can take you." Dwalin stilled, and Nori could have cursed himself if he had the air for it. Dwalin had been so wonderful with everything else, Nori hadn't even considered that he might be the kind who was repulsed by the idea of a lover taking any but a Dwarf to their bed.

"Come on," Nori wheedled. "I lived with Men, trained with them, danced in their courts. You think I never fu--uh." Nori's breath was forced from his lungs when Dwalin's fingers moved again, rubbing against the sensitivity of his sweet spot.

"A'right," Dwalin decided. He retreated, which Nori protested in a whimper, but only to remove the last of his clothes. He was back quickly, stroking his own cock to hardness as he worked yet more oil into Nori. Then his body was above Nori's, spreading his legs wide and pressing him down into the bedding as he nudged his way slowly inside.

Dwalin's cock was thick and hot and perfect in him. Dwalin's weight and strength pinned Nori in place, but he was still patient. Still affectionate. He pressed kisses to Nori's shoulders, nuzzled beneath his hair to kiss his neck. His breath came in quiet rumbling huffs with each thrust, the weight of him forcing Nori to breathe in time.

"Oh Nori," Dwalin breathed. He stroked Nori's side. "I want to see you. Can I see your face?"

Nori managed to find the breath to make an agreeing kind of noise, and Dwalin drew back again. Nori's limbs were as limp and useless as noodles, but Dwalin was more than strong enough to manage him anyway. Nori was gently but firmly picked up and rolled over. Dwalin was kneeling on the bed and the oil-stained sheet, and he lifted Nori to cradle him close as he brought their bodies back together.

Dwalin being able to see him had the additional benefit that he was able to see Dwalin. The warmth that flushed him, the beading of sweat on his broad chest, the way his eyes burned and ate Nori up. Nori wrapped an arm around Dwalin's neck, both of his legs around Dwalin's hips. Dwalin thrust up into him, hands on his hips guiding the rise and fall Nori had almost no control over. Dwalin ground hard into Nori's sweet spot coming and going on each thrust, and Nori let his hand fall into his own lap.

Nori's cock was a sticky mess of oil and his own pre-spending. His entire body tightened as he began to stroke himself, the sensation he needed to finally reach his climax. Dwalin felt even bigger when Nori clenched down on him, and Dwalin's surprised grunt said he felt it too.

"Oh, yeah… I'm…" Nori tried, body squirming and words abandoning him again. Dwalin snarled something in answer, fucking him faster, harder. Nori's hand flew on his cock, his climax bearing down on him like a wave that bathed the world with molten gold light and blinding pleasure. He did not know if he finished before or after Dwalin's hips stuttered and ground deep into him with his own climax.

They collapsed together, bodies slicked with oil and sweat and seed, and slipped apart. All that seemed to matter was lying together, skin against skin, matching breaths.

Eventually Nori gathered himself enough to look down at them and start giggling.

"Hm?" Dwalin asked in on the joke, petting the side of his face.

"We made a mess," Nori said. "But there's a big bathtub. And then will you… will you stay?"

Dwalin tipped Nori's face toward him, kissing him warm and deep and gentle. "Aye, of course."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plan and its execution

Dwalin hadn't expected too much of Nori's help. It was a kind offer, but Dwalin had still expected the problem would be his to deal with alone. He got Galarr's note on Monday, giving him a week's time to agree to be Bildr and Galarr's enforcer for a day. Probably intimidating Dwarves who were forced into his exact position.

Dwalin didn't expect much when he met Nori for lunch at a quiet little restaurant and told him of the new ultimatum, but Nori just laughed. The dancer's guild was everywhere. Members danced from the King's court to the seediest penny theaters and everywhere between. There was nowhere they could not gather gossip, if they wanted.

It seemed Nori was already on good enough terms with the right kinds of common dancers to get news on Bildr and Galarr's family and dealings. Nori already had news and a plan, just days after he'd offered his help. The pair of them were were apparently becoming known for winning an _unlikely_ amount at gambling. Galarr did the bulk of the gambling and talking, but Bildr was the one who kept the books and held ransom on any objects they won.

Bildr liked to brag a bit, if encouraged to it by pretty Dwarves who plied him with adoring looks and strong ale. Nori didn't do it personally, but he trusted the dancers he'd sent to Bildr, and so Dwalin trusted their report too. Bildr had bragged that they wouldn't believe the valuables he had locked away in his office safe, and they reported it back to Nori to be well compensated for their time.

Blidr's cousin was also getting married at the weeks' end, in the family's halls. They'd hired dancers for it.

"That's our in," Nori said. He danced a balisong around his hand and then slipped it back up his sleeve, grinning at Dwalin. "We'll go in with the dancers, slip away during the festivities, and get your ring back."

It wasn't a plan Dwalin would ever have considered on his own, bypassing the rules of the game as Bildr and Galarr had set it up. It wasn't exactly an honorable way to go about it, but as Dwalin saw it they'd stolen the ring the moment they refused the agreed payment. Taking the ring now was just restoring it to its rightful owner. And if Nori's suspicions were right, Bildr and Galarr had actually cheated to win it in the first place.

"So you'll dance in Bildr's house and then-" Dwalin started, only to have Nori draw back with a sneer as though he'd spoken an insult.

"I am contracted to the royal house!" Nori chided. "I couldn't be seen dancing _there_ , even if they could afford me. No. We're going in as stage hands."

Working as a stage hand beneath common dancers was less demeaning than dancing alongside them? Dwalin nodded his understanding, even if he didn't really. The politics of dancers were beyond him. Then that 'we' crept to the forefront of his mind.

"When you say 'we' you mean…"

"You and I," Nori said, gold eyes bright with his smile. "It's risky. I'll want you at my back if anything goes wrong."

"They'll recognize me," Dwalin said. There was no way he could get in unnoticed. "They could recognize you too." It was too much to hope that Galarr or Bildr or some people of theirs hadn't seen Dwalin with Nori.

"Not by the time costuming's done with us," Nori promised.

 

Midday on Saturday. That's when Nori said to meet at the dancer's guild. Dwalin's family laughed at him for being nervous, thinking he was just going on another date with Nori.

Dwalin wasn't sure what to expect when he stepped through the guild's doors alone, but it seemed Buril knew to expect him this time. He greeted Dwalin politely and sent him off with a businesslike Dam with hair like iron and a grip as strong. Dwalin was pulled into the guts of the guild, through halls that were filled with racks upon racks of fabrics and costumes, opulent displays of stage jewelry, and finally to a room where fleets of Dwarves were painting and grooming and dressing dancers. Which meant that some of them were not dressed.

Dwalin fixed his gaze firmly on his own boots as he was prodded into a chair and surrounded by pondering Dwarves. He didn't realize Nori was nearby until his name was called, and even then it took him a moment to attach Nori's voice to her self.

Nori's beard was parted neatly down the middle and swept back into her hair, which was mostly loose and flowing down her back - surprisingly long. She was crowned with a thick braid across the top of her head, and as Dwalin watched in shocked surprise a quick-fingered Dwarf began to add decorative hair clips with long wefts of white hair attached to them. Nori aged before his eyes, hair shot with silver. She winked at Dwalin, and then was chastised to hold still while crows-feet were deepened around her eyes.

"Get the blue hair oil," the iron-haired Dam decided. Dwalin still hadn't caught her name. An apprentice nodded and ran off while a few others cooed at the idea. "We could do him up as a Dam…" she mused, as though Dwalin were not right there to hear. "Yes, yes! Imagine how imposing she'd be!"

"No, you can't," Dwalin contradicted. "I'm male and that's what I'll be staying."

"You're right, you'd be too eye-catching," she said, as though that was what Dwalin had been protesting. She waved off a few assistants who'd been holding up various clothes beside him. They were choosing his outfit, which meant they intended for him to change, and everyone else in the entire room seemed to think that changing in front of everyone else was fine. Which meant they probably expected Dwalin to do the same.

Changing in front of other soldiers in the barracks suddenly seemed very different from stripping down among dancers. Thankfully, or perhaps unfortunately, Dwalin was distracted from that distressing line of thought when a pair of Dwarves got their hands in his hair. His few braids were brushed out, their fingers and combs far too familiar in his beard.

"Hey," Dwalin batted at their hands, only to have one of them bop him on the top of the head with er comb and tell him to keep still.

"It's alright, Dwalin," Nori called over. "It's just costuming. It doesn't mean anything."

"I know that," Dwalin said, a thread of desperation audible in his voice. He knew it was necessary, but it didn't feel right to have strangers touch his hair and beard. At all. One of the combing Dwarves, not the one who'd bopped him, elbowed the other, and they both stopped and came around to stand in front of him. Dwalin could feel his face burning as he heard a few titters and whispers of 'old fashioned'.

He was no dancer, no performer. He hadn't been raised to this stuff.

Both Dwarves bowed. "Alfr and Alvis, at your service."

"Our family have been costumers of the dancing guild for three generations," Alfr said, pride in er voice. "My sister and I have been braiding since we were children."

"This blue hair oil is our family's pride and secret," Alvis added, pouring a few drops of thick black oil on a comb. "When we're done with you'll have hair as blue as your mother Lady Lawara once did, until you wash it out. If you will allow."

"Will you allow us to tend your hair?" they asked in unison.

"Aye." Dwalin knew it shouldn't really make so much difference, to know who was going to be tending his hair. They still weren't lovers or kin to touch him so familiarly, but it did not feel so wrong when they returned to brushing his hair. They worked the oil through each strand, until it lay silky and gleaming blue-black around him. Alfr set to work on Dwalin's thick spiky crest, smoothing it down flatter than it had ever been in all of Dwalin's life. Alvis worked on Dwalin's beard, turning it into a river of little braids.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/139855690188/dwalins-crest-was-smoothed-down-his-hair-at-the)

The Dwarf who'd been painting Nori's face introduced hirself as Ljomi and joined them with a palette of paints which sie began applying to Dwalin's face with brushes and hir fingertips.

Dwalin's crest was smoothed down, his hair at the back of his neck tied up in a knot, and his long beard braids collected into a single bundle in front of his chin and fastened with a heavy unadorned silver clasp by the time the face-painter was done and satisfied with him.

While he'd been distracted, an outfit had been chosen for Dwalin. He kept his eyes on his own hands and tried to pretend there was no one else in the room as he changed as quickly as possible. The boots and trousers were soft and worn, a laborer's clothes, as was the round cap they gave Dwalin to cover most of his hair. The shirt was slightly higher quality, save for the fact it had no buttons on the top half. Practically his entire chest was bare. In fact, one half of the collar had been stitched down so Dwalin couldn't even try to close it. The vest over it really didn't help matters.

"Hello, stranger," Nori broke in before Dwalin could demand an actual shirt to wear, her voice warm. She was wearing a layered gown that nearly brushed the ground, her chest bound up into cleavage with a thin gold chain bearing a pendant nestled into it. And Dwalin should probably not be thinking about fishing it out with his tongue.

Nori had a thick leather belt, which she fastened securely around Dwalin's waist. She was wearing some sort of flowery perfume, her eye pencil was gray and it made her eyes seem paler and older. She looked older all over, but no less beautiful still. If this was a glimpse of what the future held for Nori, then time was going to be very kind to her indeed.

Someone else handed Nori a pair of tattered fingerless gloves, which she gave to Dwalin to complete his outfit, and a polished bronze mirror. She admired herself in it, nodding, before she turned the face to Dwalin to see himself.

A stranger's face looked back. Dwalin didn't look like himself at all. His scar was all but gone, blended into his skin and his eyebrow filled in to seem unbroken. His nose was still broken but it was sharper now, narrower. His brow was heavier than ever, with stray ends of his hair poking out from under his cap as though he had a full head of hair under there. Nori caught Dwalin's hand when he reached up to touch, to see if that really was _his_ face staring back so strange.

"No touching, you'll smudge it," Nori warned. "You're going as muscle - carrying in props and costumes. I'm a costumer. So we can stick close together." Nori leaned in close and conspiratorial, opened her hands to show a selection of rings. "Which of these looks most like the one that was taken?" she whispered.

They were stage jewelry, gold and silver plate, enamel and dyed stones where true gems ought to be. They looked good from a distance, but no one would ever mistake them for the real thing up close. There was one, big and heavy with a blue stone. It wasn't quite the right style, but it was the closest in make to it. Dwalin touched it, and Nori immediately put it on her thumb. The rest were set aside while Nori began searching for stage jewels to make a matched set.

The Dwarves who'd helped disguise Nori and Dwalin had moved on, and new replaced them. Another shift were changing into their costumes. Dwalin hadn't realized how much went on behind the scenes for dance performances.

"You, there, muscles!" someone called out. It took Dwalin a moment to realize he was the one being addressed. "Yes, you." The Dwarf looked impatient, and as if he could get as unpleasant as Buril. "You're the hired help for the wedding party? Come on. We're loading wagons now."

Nori nodded and waved Dwalin off when Dwalin looked to her for confirmation, and Dwalin went. Dwalin was not sure he'd ever been referred to as 'muscles' before. Though he did notice a few Dwarves' eyes following him, a few lips bitten as they oogled his bare chest.

Dwalin might have been swaggering a bit by the time he reached the alley behind the guild where the wagons were being loaded.

Goods needed loading, unloading, and moving in any profession. Soldiering maybe more than most. Dwalin knew his way around loading a wagon efficiently, and he could follow directions. The other two loaders seemed to know which boxes they were supposed to take, and left the heaviest of them for Dwalin. The packing went well enough, and Dwalin rode on the back of the wagon while the goats hauled it to its destination.

The older of the two Dwarves who'd been loading sat beside Dwalin. "You know how to pack a wagon. You spend some time in the Army?" she asked.

Dwalin didn't have any idea who the person he was supposed to be now was, what story would explain his presence. Being unusually terse would have to do.

"Some," he grunted, looking away from her. She shrugged, unbothered by his reticence. The younger Dwarf had a bit of jerky, which he shared with the older Dwarf, but which Dwalin refused with a silent head shake. His stomach was too tight with worry, now that there wasn't anything else to think about.

Dwalin kept his head down, said nothing, and followed orders to set up for the performance. There was no dedicated room for performances in Bildr's family home, so the dancers had to bring and set up their own curtain. Dwalin had to admit the setup was ingenious. You could hardly tell it didn't normally belong there, and it was more than sturdy enough when fully assembled.

Dwalin was seen by more than a few of Bildr's household members as he worked, but the sick fear in his stomach went unrealized. No one seemed to know who he was. Whoever had removed the buttons and tacked open the collar of Dwalin's shirt was a genius. Almost no one looked higher than Dwalin's chest to look into his face.

Nori arrived with the other costumers and the musicians to order Dwalin and the other laborers around, and then the dancers arrived to order them around in turn.

The hours until the celebration went by in a flash. Bildr's family sent a cask of ale back for the crew, which the manager of the entire affair absolutely forbid them to open until all the dancing was over. From the sounds of the party, no one else was holding back. It sounded rowdy and happy - like any other wedding.

Did they know that there was a blackmailer in their family, laughing among them? Dwalin wanted to believe that the happy people he heard were innocent in the affair, but he didn't quite trust it.

It was more raucous than any court dance Dwalin had attended when the dancers began their sets. The audience screamed and laughed and cheered, clearly more than a bit drunk and enjoying the performance. Nori found Dwalin in the quiet corner he'd found to keep himself out of the way, looking at nothing but his own boots to avoid seeing the dancers change.

"Now," Nori whispered, tugging his hand, and Dwalin followed. They got behind everyone else, lost in the bustle of the performers readying and recovering from their turns, and edged toward the door unnoticed. Nori had a golden cord in her fingers, hands twisting in ritual motions like a prayer as she wound and tied it.

Nori noticed his attention and completed the shape with a flourish. It hung from a loop on her index finger, an ornate little bauble, easily tucked into her palm and concealed.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/139999319633/now-nori-whispered-tugging-his-hand-and)

"Thief''s lamp." Dwalin whispered in shock. He recognized it from an army briefing, something to be aware and wary of. He'd never seen one made before.

Nori smiled, a little sharp and crooked. "With the life I've chosen, you think this is the first time I've tied a knot to Gen for thief's luck?"

"Oh." The realization hit Dwalin between the eyes, ringing clear through his body like a gong. The words came out of his throat on the rebound, unbidden. "I love you."

How could he not love Nori? How could he have not realized before what this was. It wasn't just physical desire. It wasn't just friendship and appreciation of Nori's company. It wasn't just the curiosity that had set Dwalin on this path. It was all those and deeper. It was a desire to discover every edge that defined the jewel facets of Nori no matter how sharp, to stand in support and protection, to _trust_ in Nori and prove himself trustworthy in any way Nori needed him.

If that wasn't love, then Dwalin didn't know what love was at all.

Nori's smile turned sarcastic, for just an instant before her eyes widened and it fell off her face entirely. She stepped closer, searching his face she was going to find a lie there. As if Dwalin _could_ lie about such a thing.

Nori laughed breathlessly, and wrapped both her arms around Dwalin's neck to kiss him. It was sweet and lovely and far too brief. Nori pulled back before Dwalin could explore it nearly as much as he liked.

"You are absolutely ridiculous," she said. "We'll talk about this later."

Dwalin nodded, and let Nori lead him out into the hallway.

"I got a layout of the place from one of the maids," Nori whispered. "His office is this way." Dwalin was happy enough to follow. He wouldn't have known the first place to start looking - part of the reason a plan like this had never occurred to him.

Dwalin tensed all over when he heard the voices of other Dwarves in the hallway, a cold sweat breaking out all the way down his spine. No one was supposed to be out here, they were all supposed to be watching the dancers!

"Ask for the necessaries!" Nori hissed, and collapsed against him. Dwalin only barely caught her before she fell, awkwardly fumbling her upright as a pair Dwarves from the wedding party came around the corner.

"The necessaries, where?" Dwalin barked, falling back on Nori's plan with no other idea in his head. Nori made an awful retching sound like she was about to throw up, hands over her mouth.

"Down that way, go, quick!" One of them pointed desperately. "Don't soil the rugs!"

Dwalin hefted Nori under his arm and all but ran past them. He set Nori down when they were around the corner and she started to giggle. Dwalin's hands were shaking when he smoothed down her slightly rumpled dress.

"Poor thing," Nori soothed, giving Dwalin's hands a squeeze. "You did perfectly. It's right here." Nori carefully eased a heavy door open, peeking through, and then waved Dwalin in after her.

It looked like a very normal office, not at all as evil as a blackmailer's den ought to look. There was a desk with papers and a comfortable looking chair, and the heavy safe in the corner for other people's valuables. Nori tucked the thief's lamp into a skirt pocket and plucked a set of thin tools out of her bodice. Lockpicks. She set to work on the safe's lock. Dwalin kept guard on the door, ready to shut them up quick and hopefully quiet if someone walked in on them.

"You know, I'm actually a pretty good thief, if that's what fires your iron," Nori mused aloud. "I stole an entire dancing troop once. We had a little disagreement with some lordling as to whether our troop was ownable. That was out among Men. Here we go." There was an audible click, and Nori opened the safe. She sneered at it. "That's shoddy lockwork if I ever saw it. Downright criminal, selling a safe with a lock that easy."

Dwalin was just happy it was open. He pushed past her, searching through the little cloth bags in the safe for Thorin's ring while Nori began pawing through the papers on the desk. There were rings, earrings, hair beads, a warg tooth on a string, a note that seemed to be written in _blood_ , and finally Thorin's ring. Dwalin breathed when he finally had it in his hands.

"Perfect," Nori took off the similar stage ring on her thumb and popped it into the bag, replacing it with Thorin's ring. She set to relocking the safe with Thorin's ring on her hand.

"You can't… you can't just _wear_ it out!" Dwalin protested.

"Sure I can," Nori said. "Who's going to look for something real in all this?" She flashed her fake rings. "Nothing suspicious here." She returned to the desk, rifling through the drawers. "Aha!" Nori pulled out a red-leather folder. Bildr's gambling books. Dwalin remembered that far too vividly, watching Thorin's note get tucked into it. When Nori lay it open, Thorin's note was the first thing in it. Dwalin recognized the seal. He grabbed it and shoved it into the nearest lamp, seal-first. It crackled, releasing a cloud of foul smoke as paper was wont. Dwalin singed his fingers a bit, but he didn't give up until the entire note was destroyed.

"Well," Nori said mildly, fanning the smoke away as she continued reading through the papers that were left, "that's less subtle than I would have been."

"I'm not good with subtle." Dwalin sucked on his singed index finger, and Nori laughed. She turned the lamp up all the way, so it flickered and smoked.

"That should cover for the smoke a little," she decided. She pulled a folio of blank papers out of a sleeve, and replaced the contents of Bildr's gambling book with it. It was placed back in its drawer empty, and Nori tucked the original contents of the book into Dwalin's vest. "Now, to cover for our disappearance…" Nori gathered her skirts up to her waist, twisting and crumpling them in her hands to leave them terribly wrinkled. Then she pulled at her braids until they were messy with stray hairs, and tugged her bodice crooked.

She looked fresh-fucked, and grinned as she repeated the same treatment on Dwalin. His beard was mussed, his bare chest scratched, his belt fastened crooked and the laces of his pants left undone as though he'd put himself back together far too quickly and without much care.

Nori was grinning like a cat in cream as she led them back through the hallway back to the celebration. They got more than a few smirks, and the fact that Dwalin broke in embarrassment and retied his pants laces the first time someone gave his belt a pointed look probably only added to the realism of their sham.

It had only been a few minutes, though it seemed impossible. The performance wasn't even halfway over yet. Dwalin spent the rest of it sweating, terrified that Bildr would check on his office and realize what they'd stolen. What Nori had on her hand and Dwalin hidden in his vest. Not even Nori sitting in his lap to re-smooth his braids and her own was enough to soothe him, nice as that closeness was. Dwalin was certain Bildr was going to catch them. He didn't, though.

When the dancers were done and the celebration prodded elsewhere so the dancers could clear up, Dwalin spotted Bildr with his arms around two family members as they all swayed out the door trying to keep upright. Laughing and far too drunk to worry about _anything_.

Still, Dwalin only breathed free when he was done packing the wagon back up, when everything was put away and he'd been given a few small coins for his pay. Nori was waiting, her skirts smoothed and her bodice straightened and Thorin's ring still safe on her thumb.

He held out his arm for her, and Nori took it gracefully.

"Let's finish this," Dwalin said. He was more than ready for the ordeal with the ring to be over. The sooner they handed it over to Thorin the better.

"Let's," Nori agreed. Dwalin put his hand over the hand of the Dwarf he loved, and they walked together through the Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to greenkangaroo for allowing me to borrow both the thief's lamp and Gen. You can read a bunch of her excellent nori-centric shorts in Dirty Deeds -  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/651150/chapters/1221807


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion

"The city guard, first," Nori suggested, aiming Dwalin down the appropriate street. Dwalin went easily, though he did look at her with eyebrows raised in confusion. "The book you're carrying? I didn't read much, but it's full of their cheating tactics - loaded dice, marked decks with extra cards. Everything about where they hit and when. The guard is going to want it to shut them down."

"We didn't get this legally ourselves," Dwalin answered. "How do we say how we got it?"

"You don't," Nori answered. "You leave it as an anonymous tip. You don't look like you, anyway."

Dwalin made an agreeing noise, squeezing her hand, and she squeezed his arm back. The royal ring weighed heavy on Nori's thumb - pure gold with a big sapphire, the richest piece of jewelry she'd ever worn. No one gave it a second look. It was a weekend, so there were people out on the streets even so late. Nori's flashy jewelry caught the eye, but was immediately dismissed as fake.

There was nothing like looking cheap to hide wealth. Aged to gray and and hanging on her young laborer's muscular arm, Nori didn't look like anything else. They went unchallenged and unbothered right into the lower city guardhouse.

Dwalin hesitated when he saw the Dwarf on duty, the Night Captain, but then stepped forward to place Bildr's book before her. "Anonymous tip," Dwalin said, gruffly.

The Captain looked up in surprise, down at the folded papers, and then searchingly back up at Dwalin's face. "Dwalin?" she asked.

There were more than a few Dwarves in both the army reserve and the guard. Nori should have thought it through, realized that Dwalin had too high a chance of being recognized even in disguise.

"I'm not Dwalin tonight, Lyng." Dwalin plowed on anyway, leaning in close and earnest. "I can't be seen messed up in this. I was asked to deal with a gambling ring. They were cheating, stealing, and blackmailing. This here is proof." He tapped the papers.

Captain Lyng's eyebrows rose, but she unfolded them to glance them over. Her jaw dropped as she flicked quickly through the pages.

"I can't tell you how I got them," Dwalin said. "I can't have been seen here, but please."

"Of course," Captain Lyng promised. "I'd been hearing rumors, but this… this is more than enough. We'll shut them down hard." She smiled, pleased as a hound who'd caught on to a scent. Nori wouldn't like to be Bildr and Galarr once she moved against them.

"...you'll look after the safety and privacy of their victims?" Dwalin asked. He'd already destroyed any evidence against the royal family and gotten back the ring one of them had gambled away, but he was still trying to protect Dwarves he didn't even know. He was simply _good_ ; honest and uncomplicated and utterly loyal, and Nori was warm all the way through just looking at him.

Dwalin had said he loved her, as though it were the simplest thing.

Anyone else Nori would have thought was joking, or just saying it on the adrenaline of the moment. Not Dwalin, though. He wasn't like that. What he said, he meant.

"Of course," Captain Lyng promised. "That will be our highest priority. You've done us a good turn, anonymous tipster." Her lips quirked at the charade of it. "I won't forget this."

Dwalin nodded to her, satisfied, and turned back to take Nori's hand. He didn't look much like himself, and neither did she, but Dwalin's expression still softened when he looked at her. He held her jeweled hand warm and close in his as he lead them toward a lift to the upper levels.

On the jewel streets of the upper levels they stuck out more, though Nori moving like a dancer helped. Dufr or Dori would normally dress her with finer things from the family jewels to be up among nobles, but a dancer fit in anywhere. She behaved as though she belonged, and Dwalin was confident in his belonging even if he looked like a laborer, and they went unchallenged until Dwalin brought them to a guarded rear entrance to the palace living quarters.

The guard stepped forward, dropping his pike to bar their way. "This is not a public entrance…" they began, and Dwalin sighed.

"Dwalin, son of Fundin," Dwalin introduced himself, and the guard started as they recognized who Dwalin was. "My business is with Prince Thorin, under orders to bring it to him the moment it is completed."

"Of course," the guard stepped smartly back, raising their pike. "I did not recognize you, sir."

Nori had expected Dwalin's business was with one or both of the young Princen Fili and Kili, or with Princess Consort Farli. Or maybe with Princen Frerin, who was known to be a bit reckless. Nori would even have expected Lady Dis to have gambled off a bit of the crown jewels before _Crown Prince Thorin_ did. No wonder Dwalin had needed so badly to keep it quiet. If it had been anyone else, it could have been quieted up and explained away.

Nori did not let her surprise show as Dwalin showed her into the Crown Prince's rooms.

"Thorin!" Dwalin called out as he pushed through. He didn't even knock or wait to be invited in. He was on more familiar terms with Thorin than Nori had realized from his friendship with Farli and Dis. "Good news!"

"Finally!" Thorin called back from another room, and came in with ink smudges on his fingers and cracking his neck like someone who'd been hunched over a writing desk for hours. He stopped short when he saw Dwalin, before recognizing him and smiling. "They've finally agreed to give it up? What will we be paying?"

"Better than that," Dwalin answered. He tugged Nori forward. "Nori of the dancing Ri."

Nori dropped her most elegant of curtseys. Thorin had seen her dance a time or two, with apparent enjoyment, but his confusion was obvious when Nori met his eye. She tugged the ring off her thumb and offered it to him. Even looking right at it, it took Thorin a breathless moment to realize that this among all her jewels was real.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/140578133453/nori-dropped-her-most-elegant-of-curtseys-thorin)

The air left Thorin's lungs in a whoosh, and he took the ring from her as though he expected it to melt beneath his fingers.

"You got it back," Thorin breathed, turning it in his hands and then slipping it into place on his hand. Nori stepped back, letting Dwalin take precedence, and it was Dwalin's face that Thorin looked up into. It was Dwalin Thorin threw himself on to hug, laughing as they half-wrestled. "I knew I could count on you!" Thorin praised. "How did you do it?"

"Best you don't know," Dwalin answered. Of course he wouldn't want to give even a hint of illegal dealings to Thorin. The Crown Prince's honor must remain untouched.

Thorin just laughed again, cupping the back of Dwalin's head. They cracked foreheads, a mighty blow that staggered neither of them - shield brothers and warriors both. Nori had seen Dwalin's friendship with Lady Dis and Farli, but she hadn't realized just how close to the royal family he was. It was wise of them to be able to see his honor and his loyalty, and hold him close.

"What's all this, though," Thorin asked, pushing Dwalin back to gesture to his face and outfit. He tried to tug Dwalin's shirt closed, only to discover that it was stitched down to keep it open.

"Disguise," Dwalin said. "Nobody's looking at my face when they can look at these beauties instead." He flexed to bounce the big muscles on his chest, and Thorin snorted a guffaw, shoving him away. Thorin might think it was a joke, but it really was true. Nori found them distracting, at least, and she knew she wasn't the only one.

"It was Nori," Dwalin said, more serious again as he turned to include her. "It was all Nori. I couldn't have done it alone."

Thorin bowed to her, sobering himself though his bright blue eyes were still dancing with happiness. "Nori of the Ri, I am in your debt. I am at your service."

A pledge of service from the Crown Prince himself! Dori would choke on his tea when Nori told him. Nori kept that pleasing thought to herself and merely curtseyed back. "Your Royal Highness, my house is under contract to yours. It is my honor to serve in any way I can."

"I will see the Royal payment to the dancer's guild increased in your house's honor," Thorin promised. "For yourself, here." Thorin lifted one of his own necklaces over his head, lay it over Nori's instead. He kissed the backs of both her hands, took the stage rings from her fingers and replaced them with a few rings of gold and simple jewels worked together in patterns of elegant harmony.

"You are generous, your Royal Highness," Nori thanked him. "I will treasure these." It wasn't the first time she'd been treated to the favor of a royal, but this was _her_ royalty. Erebor was home, and she was honored not for her beauty or her dancing or for being an exotic curiosity. The house of Ri owned a few jewels that had been gifted them by Erebor's royalty through the ages. Nori had never imagined _she_ would earn some.

She'd just wanted to help Dwalin. It hurt to see him hurting, and she had been able to fix it. It wasn't a choice any more than being a dancer was. She didn't have it in her to choose otherwise.

"And I treasure Dwarves I can rely upon," Thorin answered, his hands warm on Nori's shoulders and his bright sapphire-blue eyes piercing through her. As though he could see into her and judged her worthy. "I will look forward to seeing you dance again, and trust in your discretion."

Nori was still practically floating when she and Dwalin were dismissed and Dwalin led her back out of the palace. She pulled the thief's lamp from her pocket and pulled the end that would unravel it between her hands, the prayer to Gen completed for a successful bit of theft and trickery. Later she could tie three gold coins up in the cordage and leave it as an offering at one of the patron of thieves' hidden shrines.

Later.

"Not bad for your first private audience with the prince?" Dwalin asked, his own deep-set eyes sparkling.

"Thorin is…" Nori trailed off. He was intense, beautiful in his own way, and generous, and lighter hearted with Dwalin than Nori had expected a royal could be.

"Aye," Dwalin said, voice warm with pride. "He'll be a fine King, in his day. Will you come home with me? Or should I see you safely to your guild, _sanmesem_." The endearment was softer, hesitant on Dwalin's tongue as though he were testing it out. His eyes searched hers as if to ask if he was allowed it.

Something melted in Nori, warm and soft in her belly. She wanted nothing more than to cuddle into Dwalin, search out every sweet name he could give her with such bare honesty. Take his love and hoard it all for her own.

Nori took Dwalin's hand, squeezed it. "What do you mean, when you say that?"

"That you are finer than the finest jewel," Dwalin said. "That you are deeper and more beautiful with each new facet I see. That I love you."

Nori stepped closer, leaned against his chest to hide her face and feel his arms around her. It felt far too good to hear him say that.

"And what do you expect of me?" She had to ask. She had heard far too many cautionary stories, dancers threatened by Dwarves who thought their love entitled them to ownership. Even Dori who had his rotating array of nobles vying for his time and company had warned her to be cautious with Dwalin.

Nori wasn't entirely sure she could shake _this_ one off and dance her way to the top.

"That… you will be yourself?" Dwalin sounded confused. Then he seemed to come to a realization. "I'm not demanding anything. Anything at all," he promised. He tipped Nori's chin up to see her face, brushed his fingers delicately down the side of her face. "All I want is to hold you up, to see you shine. Refuse me and I'll let you go."

Dwalin let her go in demonstration, taking a step back.

Nori grabbed his shirt, pulled him back close. "I'm not refusing you. I'm not." Her words tumbled out on each other, far too quickly, almost desperate. "I want…" She didn't even know what to say, what she wanted. Just that Dwalin letting go of her _was not_ it. At all. "I want to hear you say it again."

" _Sanmesem_?" Dwalin asked, his big hand rubbing down her back, searching her face for what she wanted. He'd been good at following directions from the beginning, hadn't he? "I love you." His voice deepened on that. He didn't seem capable of saying those words any way but as if they were the most important words ever spoken.

"That," Nori purred, letting them wash through her and settle into her heart for the first time. Bright as gold for her to keep. "I'd _like_ to come home with you."

Dwalin smiled and led her on. It wasn't far from the palace to his family's house. They came in the back door and headed directly for the baths. It was too much to hope that they wouldn't be spotted.

"Hey!" Balin called out sharply, spotting them in the dark hallway. Nori flinched like a thief caught even though she knew she had every right to be here with Dwalin.

"Shut up, Balin," Dwalin answered. There was no mistaking Dwalin's voice, and Balin stopped looking like he was about to call the guard or attack them.

"What in the seven sainted names…" Balin peered up at Dwalin in his disguise.

"Royal business," Dwalin said shortly. "Don't ask." He ushered Nori into the bath and closed the door behind them. Balin would just have to stay curious, and Nori couldn't help laughing at his shocked expression.

"He roused the whole house with his shouting when I came home with my crest the first time," Dwalin commented dryly, turning the taps on to fill the big claw-footed tub with hot water. "Balin has a powerful punch when he thinks he's defending his home from bandits."

"You should rinse your hair out before you get in the tub, if you're going to wash it," Nori suggested. The blue hair oil stained terribly, as lovely as it was. She began to set her new jewelry aside, admiring the beautiful pieces.

Dwalin turned as if he would say something, but seemed to lose his thought when he looked at her. It was almost embarrassing that he kept looking at her like that, when she was still done up all old. Nori raised an eyebrow, and Dwalin reddened slightly but didn't look away.

"You're so beautiful this way too," he said.

"I look _old_ ," Nori protested.

"And beautiful," Dwalin added, leaving the tub to come to her. He caressed her arm, her neck and down to her chest. Nori didn't usually bother binding her chest up for cleavage when she was a Dam, it was too much discomfort for not much change, but Dwalin clearly appreciated how it looked.

Nori arched her spine, offering it to him, and Dwalin nearly moaned as he leaned down to nose into her cleavage - rubbing his cheeks against her chest and pressing burning kisses across it and then up her neck to her mouth. Nori shuddered through, opening to yield to him for just a moment before she bit his lip and took it back to make him moan.

"I wouldn't mind rumpling your dress for real," Dwalin suggested, heat in his hands where he stroked her. "Suck you off beneath your skirts?"

Nori whimpered a little with arousal at that beautiful thought, but shook her head. "Costuming would kill me." Ljomi wouldn't really. She'd just made the entire guild wealthier with Thorin's promise, but it wasn't worth losing the goodwill of the costumers. It was a nice idea for some time she was wearing a dress of her own, though, and when Dwalin wasn't in makeup.

Dwalin had smeared his face paint in his trip across her chest, and Nori laughed when she saw the paler smudges of it on her own skin.

"Help me out of this?" Nori suggested instead, turning to offer her laces to Dwalin. Ljomi would be very unhappy if she got makeup all over the nice dress. Dwalin immediately swept Nori's hair to the side and pressed a warm kiss to the back of her neck as he gently untied and unlaced her from her clothes. He even helped her lay them out nearby to keep them from being wrinkled.

Dwalin's looks and touches were all heat and desire, but he enjoyed savoring her as much as Nori enjoyed being savored.

She loved his patience, his gentleness, as much as his fire.

Dwalin caught Nori's hand when she was putting her balisong knife beside the dress. He closed both their hands around it, brought it toward himself.

"You want my blade?" Nori asked. She could be forgiven if her voice had gone rough with desire at the thought.

"Aye." Dwalin nodded fervently. "If you would?"

Nori flicked the knife open around her hand, drew the point down the center of Dwalin's bare chest to watch him tremble. The contact was like lightning, like a neverending static shock burning through her fingers. Her knife was an extension of herself; his skin, his fear, his desire, his consent feeding into her pleasure.

"Costuming couldn't rightly complain if this shirt lost a few more buttons, could they?" Nori mused.

Dwalin shook his head and then nodded. "Go on," he encouraged, and Nori didn't need more than that.

The sharp blade took the first button off like it was sewn on with cobwebs. Dwalin stepped back sharply, breath catching, but he stepped right back into her a moment later, eyes begging.

"Hold still," Nori warned, guiding his hand to her shoulder to let him tap out if he needed, and to keep him close with the contact. Dwalin held her tight but not painfully so, his eyes drilling down into hers. He shook when she took the second and third buttons off, but did not move away.

Nori swept his shirt open with the back of her blade running across his skin, as though she were inspecting him, deciding if she wanted him or not. Nori's blade kissed him here, there, avoiding his gold-pierced nipples where she knew his pleasure resided. Not even with Dwalin whimpering in his throat, arching into her blade, offering himself up for her.

"Take your shirt off," Nori suggested, laying the back of her blade against Dwalin's throat. He blinked twice at her before her words seemed to make sense and he released her shoulder to obey.

Nori could _smell_ the fear on him, the sweat that stuck to his skin. His breaths were bare shallow gasps, holding still against the blade on his throat, but his fingers were firm and gentle when they returned to her shoulder to hold. His cock strained against the laces of his pants.

"More?" Nori asked.

"Please," Dwalin begged, breathless, like fire through Nori's body.

"I like you under my blade," Nori mused, mirroring where she'd rested it against the other side of his neck. She liked symmetry. "You're so good to let me."

He liked that, Nori could see it in the tremble through his body, the way his shoulders relaxed and his eyes grew heavy, even while his core tensed with the fear and hunger he allowed her to give him. Nori rewarded him by moving down his chest, playing with his piercings to make him pant and squirm.

Nori took her time moving down his belly. Dwalin all but froze there, hardly daring to breathe, feeling his own vulnerability. She could wound him, and he knew it. His belly tensed and flinched with each touch of her knife, no matter how he tried to hold still. It terrified him and he allowed her anyway. He _wanted_ it, and Nori hoarded that richer than gold.

He gave himself to her so fully, drank in her praise like it was the word of the maker.

"Take off your belt," Nori suggested next, returning her blade to Dwalin's chest. He managed it one-handed, all but flinging it across the room. Nori stroked his cock lightly through his pants with her free hand, plucked at his straining laces. "I could cut these off you." Nori suggested.

Dwalin stopped breathing altogether at that, hand clenching on her shoulder, but he nodded his permission.

Nori replaced her fingers with the back of her blade, traced up and down Dwalin's cock. The pants were only just big enough for him when he was soft, cupping his body deliciously, and pulled snug now that he was hard. The laces were barely holding on, tight against his cock. Nori teased for just a moment with the back of her blade before she flicked the sharp of it through his laces, split them open like a hot blade through butter.

Dwalin gasped, tapping hard at her shoulder before letting go of her entirely. Nori flicked the knife closed, holding it well away from Dwalin, but he'd curled in on himself and sank to his knees, both hands cupping his groin.

Nori would almost think she'd injured him, if she didn't know her blade hand better than that. Nearly she thought he was going to spend himself from her blade again - but last time Nori had been grinding on his cock. Dwalin was shaking through, and he laughed breathlessly as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against her chest.

"I can't," he said, looking up to meet her eye. "I can't… that."

"You did so well," Nori promised. "It's good to know your limits." She held him close with one arm while she set the knife aside and turned the taps off. They had more than enough hot water in the tub now.

Dwalin finally let go of himself to hold her, and Nori was happily crushed in his arms. He held her as tight as she remembered from their first time with the blade, and she held him as close as she could, pressed kisses to his forehead and ear.

"You're safe," she reminded. "You were so good."

" _You're_ so good," Dwalin said, and finally set her free to stand up.

"What I am is going to use this nice hot bath," Nori said. She sat on the edge of the tub with her feet in the hot water and began the painstaking task of removing the hair clips that held the white hair in among her hair. It would not do at all to ruin them, they were pricy accessories. They were mostly used by older Dwarves whose hair was going thin, but good for adding a touch of dignity to a role too. Considering what family she was from, Nori wasn't likely to ever need them for their main use.

Dwalin's hands shook when he removed the cut bits of his laces, but steadied by the time he had himself naked. It seemed he hadn't spent himself after all - his cock still bobbed heavy between his legs. That could be fun for later. Dwalin scooped up a bucket of water out of the tub and took it over to the shower corner where he poured it over his head to begin rinsing the blue oil out of his hair. It took more than one bucket, and some soap, but soon Dwalin had enough of it out to get in the bath. His crest, released from cap and oil, rose tall on his head again.

By then Nori had the clips out of her hair and set about braiding her hair and beard it up to keep it out of the water. She wasn't in the mood to give it a proper washing tonight. Dwalin settled back in the other end of the tub, relaxing and blatantly admiring her as he soaped and rinsed himself. He practically purred when Nori was done putting her hair up and joined him to soak and cuddle.

It was just warm and cozy there in the tub. Dwalin's touches were gentle and kind, and Nori tried to answer with the same. She cleaned off her face paint with a washcloth, and got the last of Dwalin's off with the same.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be a bearing Dwarf?" Nori asked. Dwalin had much more chest than she would ever have. It didn't take much to push it up into impressive cleavage.

"No," Dwalin answered, half laughing as he pushed her hands away. Nori made cleavage on herself instead.

"I do," she confessed. "Just sometimes. Having a real forge seems nice? Have you ever been with a bearing Dwarf?"

"Aye, a few," Dwalin said easily, petting her cleavage and playing with her nipples. She didn't have much sensitivity there, but it was nice to be admired that way. "Only one who liked his forge touched."

"Mmm, anyone's lucky who gets to be touched by you," Nori said, practically moaning as Dwalin's hand wandered further down her body to stroke her cock. She let go of her cleavage to resume touching him instead. "I'd like that, sometimes. Getting all wet and aching-hungry to be fucked. Opening to take so easy. Not the bearing itself, though. Hah! No."

"I don't mind taking my time," Dwalin answered, pulling her closer to sit in his lap and his deep voice a purr - practically deadly. "I'd take my time with you either way."

Nori melted against him, enjoying his touch, his closeness. "I had a lover once, a healer among Men, and she said…" Nori broke off on a moan when Dwalin held her cock and stones cupped in his big palm, rocking them under his hand, as though her groin were as neat and compact as any bearer. Dwalin stilled his hand, and Nori resisted the urge to thrust against it and continued her thought. "She said that we all look like bearers before we're born, only then some change to be seeding. At least among Men. But the trick works with Dwarves too. We figured that out together."

"What works?" Dwalin asked.

"There's a space inside, where your forge would have been. One to each side, where your stones come down from," Nori explained. She reached down under the water, moving his hand aside and feeling along the side of her groin beside her stones until she could sink her finger up inside herself. There was plenty of loose skin, and her body was so warm and relaxed in the tub, there was hardly any resistance.

Dwalin gasped, feeling her hand and realizing where her finger was. "That's… doesn't it hurt?"

"Nah," Nori shook her head. She wiggled her finger, rubbing just right, and her entire body jolted with it. "Maybe a little, but it's _good_."

"Could I try?" Dwalin asked, nudging at her fingers, and Nori was more than willing to let him. She turned back around to face him, legs spread around him, and guided his hand into place. He was hesitant, cautious, but with Nori's encouragement he pushed inside. His finger was thicker, more of a stretch to take, and Nori moaned helplessly.

"My forges are aimed more toward the outside," Nori instructed, miming the correct angle for him, and Dwalin found it immediately, pushing deeper into her than she could reach herself. Nori gasped and Dwalin froze, searching her face.

"Good," Nori promised him, if he couldn't read it on her face. "So good. There's this cord? Can you rub it? Push and rub an... _fucking_ Valar." Nori threw her head back, groaning deep with the pleasure as Dwalin rubbed the tenderest parts inside her. So perfect, and so good.

"You have two?" Dwalin asked, easing his other hand between her legs.

"Oh, yes." Nori tossed one leg over the edge of the tub to give him plenty of space. Dwalin was a little surer this time, but still gentle as he pushed inside her. Filled her up with those big fingers until she couldn't take any more. Dwalin searched out her pleasures and played them relentlessly.

Nori's entire body rocked with each slow hard push of Dwalin's fingers into her, aching deep and so full she might burst. His fingers moved in concert, the pressure ebbing and flowing and never entirely receding, so the sensations blended into one. As though she really had been born with a forge to be fucked in, and Dwalin was obliging. This must be what it would feel like, his big cock in her forge, thrusting slow and deep into her when she wanted it so bad. Nori whimpered, both arms braced on the rim of the tub, lost in the fantasy and the feel of Dwalin inside her.

"So beautiful, _sanmesem_ ," Dwalin purred. "Is it good?"

"Perfect," Nori managed to answer, almost surprised she'd found actual words somewhere in her pleasure-soaked brain. Dwalin was flushed when she blinked her heavy eyes open to see him, watching her as though he would devour her. The leg she still had around him tightened, as if to pull him closer, deeper. "You're so good in my forge. Don't ever stop," she begged.

"I could do this forever," Dwalin promised, and if Dwalin said it, Nori believed it.

It sounded like the best idea ever to Nori, even though she knew it wasn't. She'd get sore, the sensation turning to more ache than pleasure. There was only so much of this she could handle, no matter how warm and relaxed she was. She _wanted_ it, though; wanted to bask in Dwalin's attention.

It was the rare lover who would actually _fuck_ her this way, as long as she could handle it instead of just briefly as a curiosity or a warmup before moving on to something easier and more familiar.

Nori released her death grip from the edge of the tub and let one of her hands sink into her lap. She stroked just the head of her cock, little circles around and around the tender crown and flicking the sensitive frenulum on the underside on the way past. It was almost like a clit, that way.

Nori was filled and fucked and rubbed, and let the pleasure grow. It built slow and sure, and when she reached her climax it flowed through her in long shaking waves.

There was a moment of awkwardness with too many limbs in the way, before Nori managed to settle in Dwalin's lap with his arms tight around her. She was cradled close, held and adored with Dwalin kissing her cheek and forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered, though he'd been the one pleasuring Nori and not the other way around. "Such a sweet little forge, to let me in…"

Nori could only whimper and hide her face against Dwalin's neck, hold him closer. Dwalin murmured sweetness to her, his voice a perfect rumble as he held her. Nori might have felt like she was floating even if she weren't in a tub.

The water was beginning to cool, though, and Dwalin heaved them up and out of the tub - carrying Nori in his arms as though she weighed nothing. He had to put her down so they could wrap up in towels, but picked her right up again afterward.

"To bed with us," he decided.

"Dwalin!" Nori laughed as she was carried all but naked through the hallway to his room. "We can't just leave our things!" She struggled a bit, but stopped when her towel started to come undone. She didn't really want to be put down anyway.

"I'll take care of it," Dwalin promised, pressing her down onto the bed and kissing her. By the time he was done Nori had almost forgotten what he was going to take care of. "I'll be right back," he promised.

"I've got to stretch anyway," Nori remembered. She hadn't yet this evening. Dwalin nodded and went to clean up the bathroom, and Nori tucked her towel up and began. There was enough open space in Dwalin's room for a simple set. She eased into those stretches that involved her pelvis gently. She was tender after all Dwalin's fingering, and couldn't help smiling at the memory. There was nothing better than being able to _feel_ it afterward.

Dwalin was back soon with their clothes and Nori's jewelry and the hair clips, carried carefully to avoid tangling them. Nori made space, and he stepped quickly past to set it all on the table and chair.

His room was a little more organized than it had been the last time Nori visited. The chair was empty until Dwalin lay Nori's dress over it, and the table was almost clear except for a cloth-wrapped package that rang like dancing bells when Dwalin moved it aside.

"What's that?" Nori asked, sinking down into one last stretch.

Dwalin didn't immediately answer, and his face had gone red when Nori glanced up at him. She finished the stretch and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm no prince to fill your hands with gold," Dwalin said, his shoulders hunching in a bit. "I just work in leather. They're _simple_ , but I made them for you…" Dwalin opened the fabric and lifted a ring of flowers from it.

Not flowers, a pair of bracelets crafted so finely it was almost impossible to tell they were made and not grown. Nori's breath caught, reaching out to see, and Dwalin reverently closed them around her wrists. They fit perfectly, as if she'd been born with chiming flowers growing on her arms.

"Soft doeskin, with shells for Ulmo," Dwalin said, touching the speckled petals of the flowers. "Flowers for Nienna, orchids for how their petals fall like silks beneath a blade. Bells to sing when you dance."

Nori moved as if in a dream, her body flowing into a prayer for Nienna. The flowers rang with her motions, not exactly the same as wearing bells on her ankles, but with just the slightest change to the motions of her arms she could have them ringing to keep the time. The leather warmed to her skin, moved with her, sang to the joy of her motions, and Nori was laughing aloud as she spun around the room with them. She ended in Dwalin's arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"They're wonderful! When did you _make_ these?" Nori asked, shaking her wrists to make them chime again.

"The morning after that first night," Dwalin confessed. "I _had_ to make them." He shook his head at himself, eyes soft. "I was already halfway to loving you."

One meeting. One night, and Dwalin knew Nori well enough to make her the most perfect gift anyone had ever gifted her. He took his maker-given craft of leatherwork, simple utilitarian leatherwork, and elevated it to the highest art.

For _her_.

Nori could feel her eyes prickling, and Dwalin made a small worried sound, touching her cheek - wet with tears.

"I love them," Nori said. "They're perfect. You made them perfect. I love them more than any number of prince's gold rings. I love…" It was a dangerous phrase to say, a risk she shouldn't take, but Nori's voice carried on regardless. She couldn't do otherwise. She never could be anything but herself. "I love you."

"Nori…" Dwalin didn't seem to have any other words, but why would they even need words when Nori could already see all his wonder and joy written plain on his face? All they needed to say for the moment could be exchanged in soft kisses and gentle touches as they sank into the bed together.

[ ](http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/144431471283/theyre-wonderful-when-did-you-make-these-nori)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around and reading! It's been a great ride, and I'm so glad we got to share it with all of you.  
> <3  
> TS


End file.
